


Trust Me

by orphan_account



Series: Trust Me 'Verse [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Ryan, Church AU, Coma, Coming Untouched, Demon Shane Madej, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Priest Shane, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smut, Top Shane, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan Bergara is a devout Catholic in a modern church in LA. They get a new junior priest, a beautiful young man named Shane. But Shane is... Different. He’s addictive, like an amazing drug that Ryan can’t get enough of. When he learns the truth - that Shane is a demon - Lucifer’s son - sent up to corrupt the next great church leader, Ryan has a decision to make - follow the church or follow his heart?





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The fic isn't too bad as of now, but it will be explicit in later chapters. This will involve smut. The fic is inspired by some themes from The Devil's Carnival, though not a direct AU or crossover (you don't need to have seen the film to get this story).
> 
> This will be updated randomly for now, until I get a schedule down. As always, feedback/constructive criticism is welcome, I'd like to know if y'all want me to continue this!

Being devout in 2017 wasn’t easy. Ryan knew he wasn’t perfect – he loved horror films and boys were just so pretty. He swore and drank and let himself have lazy days—but he believed and he prayed and he attended church and confessed. He tried to love everyone and not hurt people, and did what he could for those in his community.

It had taken a long time to find a church that he felt comfortable in as a young gay man, but St. Bautiste’s was pretty much perfect. And it only got better when Father Thomas brought in the new junior priest, a tall man with sharp features and dark eyes. Shane Madej.

Ryan knew he was in trouble from the first moment that beautiful boy spoke to him. Of course it wouldn’t go anywhere – only Ryan would be unfortunate enough to fall for a _priest_ – but the fantasy was damn fun.

***

“Ryan?”

Ryan’s head shot up. “Shane!” He scrambled to his feet from where he’d been on his knees, head lowered in prayer.

“It’s okay, Ryan. Relax. You’re okay. _Are_ you okay?” Shane placed a hand on Ryan’s shoulder.

“I am. I mean—No, I—I’ve had some issues but I’m okay like… Health wise. That’s why I was praying.”

“How long have you been here?”

Ryan frowned. “I don’t know. Twenty minutes maybe?” He glanced at his watch. “Or two hours. I should head home.”

“You walked?”

“Yeah,” Ryan said, nodding. “It’s only about a mile.” He turned to head out the door but Shane’s grip tightened on his shoulder.

“I’m not letting you walk home. Listen to the rain, it’s pouring. You’ll catch your death if you walk home in that.”

Ryan paused, a little surprised he hadn’t heard it before. He loved the sound of rain. Shane smiled brightly.

“Why don’t you come back to my office. I’ll make us some coffee or tea and we can talk.”

“What, want me to confess?” Ryan teased, following Shane back. He wanted to kick himself when he realized just how _flirty_ he sounded, especially when Shane looked back, a downright sinful glint in his eye.

“Only if you want to.”

He pushed open the door to a comfortable looking office. It was sparsely decorated, though Ryan supposed that did fit with Shane’s personality. The desk was a dark wood with comfortable leather chairs near the window. There was one bookshelf, but it only held two books: an old, worn Bible and a large black leather bound book that had no title on its spine. To the left was a comfortable couch and end table with a coffee pot. A blanket was slung over the back of the couch.

“Please, make yourself comfortable. How do you like your coffee?”

Ryan told him, settling into the chair by the desk. Shane passed him a mug, taking a seat on the desk. It was cluttered with papers and pens, a large portion written in what looked like Latin, or some wild foreign symbol.

“So, Mr. Bergara. What has a devout young man like yourself praying nonstop for two hours?”

Ryan looked down at the milky brown in his coffee cup. “It’s—I don’t know.”

Shane’s hand landed on his shoulder again, sending little jolts of electricity through his whole body. Goosebumps raised on his arms and thighs under his hoodie despite the heat in the room. Shane didn’t seem to notice any of this, giving his shoulder a little squeeze. “Trust me.”

“I do. You’re a priest.”

“And you are a very inherently untrusting person.”

Ryan’s eyes narrowed but Shane’s smile remained. “I’m not insulting you, if you’re worried. You’re a young man in this century. Gay _and_ religious. I understand the hesitation to trust, believe me. I was just stating what I see.”

“I trust you. You’re good inside. It’s just… So hard.”

“What is?” Shane prodded. Ryan took a sip of his coffee. For the briefest of moments, he considered letting the dirty thought that filled his brain spill out of his mouth. The truth about _what_ was hard around the new junior priest. Instead he shook his head.

“Talking to anyone about this stuff. Even in confession it’s tough.”

“Is it something awful?”

“Well I didn’t kill anyone, if that’s what you’re asking,” Ryan joked.

“No? Well how about stealing?”

“Nope.”

“Cheating?”

Ryan snorted. “I may as well be abstinent. Definitely not cheating.”

“Then it can’t be terrible.”

“Lust,” Ryan mumbled.

“Is this person you’re lusting after single?”

Ryan shrugged. “He’s not dating anyone.”

“Not married?” 

Ryan hesitated, then shook his head no. 

“And is he an adult? Above the age of consent?”

“Yeah, he’s a little older than me.”

“Is he a family member?” 

Ryan’s head snapped up. “What? God, no— No, he’s just a friend.” 

Shane grinned. “Do you wanna date this guy, Ryan? Or just fuck him?” 

Every nerve in Ryan’s body sparked at the smooth way that word rolled off Shane’s tongue. His heart sped up, heat flooding his face and blood rushing down to his cock. 

“Both. If I had the chance,” he whispered, realizing Shane was still waiting for a response. 

“Then it’s not exactly lust, is it? If that was a sin, no one would ever get married, would they?” 

Ryan looked up at Shane, smiling a little. “I guess you’re right. But this guy— He’d never date me.” 

Shane leaned down, meeting Ryan eye to eye. “Now why would you think that?” 

“I’m not his type, I’m sure. Plus he’s... Not allowed to date.”

“Well he’s a grown man. And you have got to be the prettiest man I’ve laid eyes on in a _very_ long time. He’d be stupid to say no to you.”

Ryan’s heart did a little flip. He opened his mouth, close to just spilling his guts, admitting the truth. Shane got there first.

“You’re the type of sin even a priest would fall for.” 

Ryan’s vision narrowed to a pinpoint, hyper focused on the swell of Shane’s bottom lip, and he worried he’d pass out.

“What’s his name, Ryan?” Shane whispered.

Ryan’s eyelids fluttered, the air feeling lighter than it should. “It’s you—“ He whispered before he could stop himself.

Shane’s grin was large and bright, showing his teeth, tongue peeking out between them as he laughed. “I’d hoped you’d say that. Trust me, okay?”

Ryan nodded slowly. Shane was getting closer and there was a small part of Ryan that wondered if he should move back, stop this – but he couldn’t bring himself to.

Their lips met, slotting together perfectly. Ryan’s eyes slipped shut, lights sparking in the darkness. His heart pounded a stuttering beat against his ribs, every nerve thrumming on high alert. Shane’s fingers in his hair, against the back of his neck felt a hundred degrees. His tongue, smooth as it slid over Ryan’s lips, asking entrance, he could feel against every inch of his body. The sigh of their breaths together, stolen from one another in a sacred place.

A sacred – Place—

Ryan pulled back, dragging in a deep breath before he passed out. Shane’s hands remained on his shoulders, grounding him.

“You still here?”  
“You—You can’t kiss me.”

“I think I just did,” Shane said. Ryan laughed without humor, hanging his head. “No, you’re—A priest.”

“A junior priest. And honestly – Ryan. Between you and me – That’s the silliest rule our religion has, don’t you think?”

“Still—“

“No one needs to know,” Shane whispered, tilting his head down until Ryan met his gaze. “If you want to do this – We can. I won’t force you, Ryan – But you need to know this is something I am all for.”

Ryan swallowed hard. “This—Let me think about it.”

Shane nodded. He pressed a kiss to Ryan’s forehead. “Take all the time you need, okay? I’m here every day.”

Ryan sat back when Shane rose, circling around the desk and taking a seat.

“You—I guess that wasn’t much of a confession,” Ryan whispered.

Shane fiddled with a pen on the desk, wetting his lips before answering. “It wasn’t. Because you’ve done nothing sinful, Ryan. You’re a young man with a normal, healthy sexual appetite and a need to find someone both intellectually and sexually your equal. You were _made_ to be that way, weren’t you?”

“I guess so—But—“

“But most of what we call sinful is so outdated it should be illegal. You’ve done _nothing_ wrong, Ryan. Don’t let yourself ever think you have, okay?”

Ryan felt a swell of pride bubble up from his stomach, a smile spreading across his face. “You think so?”

“I know so. I’m a priest, aren’t I?”

Ryan laughed a little. “I guess you are. I—I think the rain’s passed.”

“Would you like a ride home?”

“No. I mean – I don’t wanna interrupt anything you’re doing here.”

Shane held up a sheet of Latin. “Please, feel free to interrupt for the rest of my eternal life. This is the most dull thing I think I’ve ever endured.”

Ryan laughed freely this time, their eyes meeting over the desk. “Yeah, a ride would be great then.”

 

***

 

The ceiling was a beautiful stone, glittering with gold and silver flecks. The pillars shone white, soothing music playing from everywhere at once. Ryan’s footsteps echoed in the empty grand hall.

“Sinner.”

Ryan jumped, placing one hand over his heart. A tall man stepped from behind one of the pillars. He was dressed in pale blue clothes, his hair and eyes as light and pure as everything else in the hall.

“I— I’m sorry?”

“Sinner,” the man repeated.

“I don’t— I’m sorry, where am I?” Ryan tried again, taking a nervous step back as the pale man approached him.

“Can’t you hear it, Sinner? Those hoofbeats. That crying. Hell, it’s Hell for you,” the stranger taunted, still approaching. Ryan’s throat closed, tears burning the back of his nose.

“Stop, please, I didn’t—“ His foot slipped as he took another step back. He looked back, teetering on the edge of a deep well. The man still approached from the front, now nearly at him. He was nearly singing now, taunting Ryan with the promise of Hell.

“Please—“ was all Ryan managed before the pale man pushed, and down he fell.

 

Sometimes death truly is a welcome moment. For Ryan as he fell down the dark well, the point of light - grace - heaven - shrinking to nothingness, he would have welcomed it with open arms.

Instead he fell and fell, and landed. The smell hit him first, wet and musky, like a dog or a farm. And for good reason, he realized as his eyes adjusted to the low light, he’d fallen on a pile of beaten and worn down pillows, feathers beginning to rot.

After a quick check: nothing sprained or broken, Ryan crawled out of pillows and approached the door. Looking up heeded no answers, he couldn’t even see the tunnel he’d fallen from. Steeling himself, he pulled open the heavy door and stepped outside.

The raucous music did nothing to soothe Ryan’s nerves. The building he’d landed in was just an empty warehouse, smaller than it looked from the inside. Outdoors wasn’t much better. The sky was black and red, midnight and dawn blending together and erasing any semblance of Earth.

People milled about, their clothes essentially rags, faces dirty and shrunken with hunger and pain.

“Crybaby,” the voice came from Ryan’s right, startling him. A young woman stood, arms crossed over her chest, body barely covered by a corset and nearly shredded skirt. Her feet were bare, long hair in pigtails.

“Where am I?” Ryan asked.

“You know the answer to that, crybaby.”

“No, I don’t, please. Someone pushed me, I fell and I—“

The smile spreading across the girl’s face stopped Ryan in his tracks.

“Off to Hell you go, crybaby. Pray, pray, you’re here forever.”

“What?”

The girl lunged, her nails scratching at Ryan’s cheeks and neck as she sing-songed about Hell and damnation. Ryan struggled to back up, pushing at the crazy girl. He backed into something solid and whipped around.

A tall man— Beast — stood behind him. His face was distorted, Hellish, monstrous features blending with humanlike features. Two dark horns jutted from his head, curling back like a ram’s.

“Another broken sheep. Come on. I’ll show you around your new home.” The monster wrapped an arm around Ryan’s shoulders, trying to lead him deeper into this world.

“No, please, no. I’m sorry,” Ryan pleaded.

“For what, son?”

Ryan felt tears burning his nose again. “I’m not your son. I know what you are.”

The monster smiled. “Do you, really? Let me tell you a tale.”

“Let him go.”

Shane’s voice startled both of them. He stepped through a small crowd of people, seemingly unfazed by their grotesque features.

“Don’t start this now,” the monster said, raising one clawed finger.

“I said let him go. I’m taking him home.”

Shane stepped up to the creature, their heights equal. He pulled Ryan carefully from his grip and walked away, holding him close.

“You know he belongs here!” The monster shouted.

“That isn’t your call!” Shane snapped back, shoving some of the crowd aside when they didn’t move fast enough. Ryan clung to Shane’s side as they walked, fear wearing his nerves thin.

“Are you okay?” Shane asked. When Ryan didn’t answer, he looked down and smiled. “You’re safe with me. Trust me.”

“I do.”

“Yeah?” Ryan nodded and Shane’s grin grew.

“Good. Go to sleep, baby.”

“Here?”

“No, in bed. Trust me.” He pressed a warm kiss to Ryan’s mouth before giving him a little shove.

 

Ryan’s eyes snapped open. He was safe and warm in his bed, as he had been for the past week that he’d been having this nightmare. Each time Shane saved him. Each time Shane begged to be trusted. Even at the start, when Ryan’s fear in the dreams overtook him and he said no, pleaded to be left alone... Shane kept him safe. Brought him home. It had to mean something.


	2. Theodore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feedback for the first chapter was amazing, I want to thank each and every one of you that read, left kudos, comments, or shared this! You're all awesome and I hope you enjoy this second chapter!

Shane only seemed to get more handsome. This morning, as Father Thomas passed off the majority of the mass to him, Ryan hung on his every word. And still couldn’t seem to remember a single syllable afterwards. Shane’s appeal had become so much greater after the week of nightmares. It didn’t help that Shane kept watching him. Those dark eyes remain trained on him for what felt like the entire service, despite the fact that Ryan knew he could easily hide in the crowd.

After, Ryan remained seated as the rest of the parishioners filed out. He should have gone, resisted the urge, but those dreams still weighed heavily on him. They had to mean something, and Ryan had to figure out what.

When everyone had gone, Shane settled into the pew next to him. “Ryan, I’m glad to see you.”

“Shane. Do you give much stock to dreams?”

“Right to the chase,” Shane teased. When Ryan remained still, he shrugged. “I suppose as a man of faith I should. But honestly? I believe it’s nothing more than your own mind.”

Ryan’s brows furrowed, confusion clear on his face. Shane smiled.

“I mean, God is supposed to give messages through dreams. I find it hard to believe that. I think when we have dreams and wake up with a eureka moment it’s because our brains have subconsciously filtered through all the junk to figure out the best path.”

Ryan chuckled, staring at his hands on his lap. “You know, for being a man of the cloth, you’re awfully logical.”

“Well, it can be difficult sometimes. So, these dreams.”

“They’re silly.”

“Probably, most are. But I’m sure I’ve heard sillier. Look, come on back. I’ll make us coffee and we can talk about them.”

Ryan nodded, rising and following Shane to the back office. Father Thomas had gone into the confessional booth, and only a few were milling around the area, giving Ryan and Shane mostly solitude even before they entered the office. His heart began to pound when he saw the same chair and desk, their first kiss.

Ryan sank into it, watching Shane.

“So, dreams,” Shane said, settling onto the desk like he had that first day and passing Ryan a cup.

“They are _really_ silly in hindsight.”

“Hey, just trust me,” Shane urged.

Ryan’s smile grew a little. “You say that a lot.”

“Because I think you need it sometimes. I won’t force you to do it, but I want you to understand that you _can_ , if you want to.”

“You… Drag me out of Hell,” Ryan said before he could stop himself.

“Come again?”

“In the dream. A recurring nightmare I’ve had all week.”

“Tell me.”

Ryan relayed the details of the dream, nearly seared to memory from the repetition night after night, from his steps in the white palace down to the dirty, Hellish landscape. Shane listened intently the entire time, nodding and making appropriate sounds of distress. When Ryan finished, Shane remained silent for a few moments, allowing the weight of the words to settle. He only spoke when Ryan squirmed.

“That sounds terrifying, Ryan.”

“It is – was—Until you step in. Then I’m safe.”

“And those dreams are bugging you.”

“Well yeah, obviously.”

Shane nodded, pursing his lips in thought.

“What do you think they mean?” Ryan asked.

“Honest answer or religious answer?”

“Are they different?” Ryan asked. When Shane only smiled, Ryan chuckled. “Honest.”

“I think you’ve been concerned about the kiss on Monday. And it’s been manifesting in your dreams as a sort of heaven versus hell because you’re afraid of sinning.”

“And you saving me?”

Shane shrugged. “Who knows. Maybe your subconscious has answered your question.”

Ryan’s mouth twitched into a smile. “Maybe it has. But Shane — Listen, I really like you.”

“I know.” 

Ryan laughed at the blunt tone of Shane’s response, shaking his head. “ _But_ ,” he continued, still smiling a little, “What about the priesthood?” 

Shane shrugged. “Sometimes, Ryan, our Father works in mysterious ways, right? Maybe this is where I’m supposed to be. To meet you.” 

Ryan’s cheeks warmed, his mouth twisting into a giddy smile despite himself. “Oh shut up, Shane.” 

Shane’s smile spread wide even as Ryan looked horrified at having told a priest to shut up. 

“Never,” Shane said. He reached out, brushing his thumb over Ryan’s jaw. “So, I don’t wanna push- but considering the dreams... Would it be okay if I kissed you?” 

Ryan’s stomach twisted, doing tight little flips. “What about Father Thomas?” He hissed. Shane shrugged, smirking. 

“I locked the door behind us,” he explained, leaning a little closer to Ryan. “Figured you’d want privacy to talk about your nightmare.”

Ryan rose to his feet, carried on pure adrenaline at this point. He forced all thoughts out of his head, knowing he’d mentally talk himself out of this if his warring brain got the chance. Shane’s eyebrows shot up as Ryan stepped closer, setting down his cup and pulling Shane’s from his hand. 

The fabric of Shane’s robes was rough under Ryan’s hands when he slid them up Shane’s knees, his hips slotting perfectly between the junior priest’s thighs. 

“Ryan—“

“Shut up, Shane,” Ryan warned softly, setting his hands on Shane’s shoulders and kissing his smirking mouth. 

When the second kiss was no less electric than the first, Ryan decided it was just Shane. He barely noticed Shane moving until he felt hands on his thighs, squeezing before lifting him off his feet with a surprising ease. 

Ryan squeaked, wrapping his arms around Shane’s neck as he walked, still carrying him. They held the kiss, though Ryan’s nervous chuckles broke a little of the tension. 

The couch, Ryan realized when Shane’s height went down. He found himself straddling Shane’s lap, hands sliding under Ryan’s shirt to brush over his bare back, tracing his spine with one long finger. Their mouths still worked together, tongues sliding over one another’s as they breathed slow and steady. 

They kissed until Ryan’s lips went numb. He could feel his hair at the wrong angles from where Shane had run his fingers through it, tugging and stroking. His back and arms were hot, the phantom brush of Shane’s hands felt everywhere. His cock ached, trapped in the confines of his jeans, and a shift of his weight showed Shane in the same predicament, hard and thick under the layers of robes. 

They pulled apart, and Ryan’s eyes fluttered shut before opening to focus. “Wow.”

“What?” Shane asked, still holding Ryan so they were chest to chest.

“That was— It’s been a very long time since I was kissed like that.” 

“Maybe it’ll happen more often. If you want it to.” 

Ryan licked his lips, still tasting Shane on them. 

“Yeah... I— Might want it to. But what will you tell Father Thomas?” 

Shane shrugged. “Don’t worry about that. I’ll handle it.” 

Ryan leaned forward to press another kiss to Shane’s mouth when the doorknob to the office rattled.

“Shane? Are you in there?” Father Thomas’ voice came through the door. Ryan scrambled off Shane’s lap, struggling to pat down his hair. He sank into the chair and grabbed his coffee, crossing his arms over his lap in an effort to hide his erection as Shane opened the door.

“Father, I’m so sorry. I swear this door locks itself sometimes. How can I help you?”

Father Thomas smiled brightly; Shane’s charm was just as addictive on a non-sexual level. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, Ryan and I were just discussing some dreams he’d been having lately. Nothing worthy of a confession, but he wanted to talk.”

Ryan waved at Father Thomas, hoping he looked more innocent than he felt. Thomas smiled again.

“Well you are a hit with the young crowd, aren’t you, Shane? But, I have some good news. We’re bringing in a deacon that will be able to assist you with this sort of thing. Why don’t you come meet him? You too, Ryan. I think you’ll like this man.”

Ryan stood hesitantly, relieved that his erection had gone down. He followed Shane and Father Thomas into Thomas’ office. Inside sat a blonde man, about the same age as Ryan. He rose when they entered, his gaze training on Ryan immediately.

As it did, the food in Ryan’s stomach flipped before dropping like a stone, nausea overtaking him and flooding his face with heat. Even not wearing blue, Ryan would know that face anywhere. The man who’d pushed him into Hell for the past week was standing in the flesh in front of him.

“This is Theodore,” Father Thomas said.

Shane straightened to his full height, an inch or two taller than Theodore. “Hello.” He took a step forward, sticking his hand out. Theodore tensed visibly, but Shane just smiled wider, holding still until Theodore took his hand.

“Nice to have you. What brings you to LA, Theodore?”

“God, of course. Isn’t that who brought _you_ here?”

Shane huffed, nodding. “In His own way. Looking forward to working with you.” He cleared his throat and turned back, noticing for the first time how terrified Ryan looked.

“Father,” he said suddenly, “I promised Ryan I’d get him home. Do you need help with anything before I do?”

“Not at all, Shane. Good of you to offer. If you get back soon enough, you should get to know Theodore a little more here.”

“Definitely. But I may be at Ryan’s late. We have a little more to discuss. Come on, Ryan.” He wrapped his arm around Ryan’s shoulders, holding him close like he had in the nightmare so clear in Ryan’s mind. He led him out of the office and the church.

Neither spoke until they were in the car, heading toward Ryan’s apartment.

“What had you so spooked?”

Ryan shrugged. “Just dumb stuff.”

“I don’t think so.”

“No, it is. You know the man in blue in my dream?”

“Yeah.”

“That was—And I know it sounds nuts. But that was him.”

Shane hesitated for a moment, his hands tightening imperceptibly on the steering wheel. He cleared his throat. “You’re right. That is nuts,” he said, a teasing tone to his voice.

Ryan wheezed out a laugh despite his nerves. “Shut up.”

“But, you’re freaked, so who knows. The subconscious is a powerful thing.”

Ryan stayed quiet. “So, we kissed,” he finally said.

“We did. Nice of you to notice.”

“Shane. This can’t—Can’t this get us excommunicated?”

“Not you.” Shane shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t see why. If I weren’t intending to continue on as a priest there’d be no issue.”

“Well, you being gay in general is kinda an issue.”

“It’s becoming more welcomed slowly. Honestly though, if they have _that_ big of a problem with it. Well.” Shane shrugged, chuckling a little.

“You know, you are the weirdest priest I’ve ever met.”

“How?”

“You’re so flippant. I don’t know. It seems like you question a lot more than most.”

Shane shrugged again. Before Ryan could continue however, he spoke, changing the subject sharply.

“Will you go on a date with me tonight?”


	3. Date Night

Shane really had the most ironic sense of humor, Ryan realized when they drove into the parking lot of Hell’s Kitchen. 

“Did you—“

“What? Priest or not, they’ve got crazy good steak.”

Ryan laughed helplessly. They climbed out of the car and entered. Not for the first time, Ryan realized just how _handsome_ Shane was, especially now that he wore civilian clothes. He was dressed in a black and red flannel, a pair of perfectly fitted jeans to show off his assets. His hair had been perfectly styled, but it was already beginning to fly wild with the constant fidgeting Shane was doing. 

Their table was secluded in a quiet corner of the restaurant. Though they sat on opposite sides of the table, it only took a few minutes before they were leaned together, hanging off each other’s words. Shane made Ryan feel more comfortable than he had in a long time. It was both scary and amazing, and he wanted more.

 

“So you were born here?” Shane asked as they worked on the nicely browned steaks on their plates. 

“Yep. I mean not _here_ in LA but in California. What about you?”

“All over,” Shan answered, waving his fork nonchalantly. 

Ryan’s brows furrowed then raised. “Military brat?”

Shane smiled a little distantly. “How’d you guess? Suppose it shows with my cynicism.”

Ryan chuckled. “A little. It must’ve been tough.”

“Sometimes. It was just me and my Dad forever. Then we sorta settled down and managed to get this rag tag adopted family. They helped a lot. It works for me. They’re not perfect but they’re trying.” 

“No mom?” Ryan asked. Shane shrugged. 

“Never knew her. It’s okay though – I mean my life hasn’t been affected by that. Seriously though, you don’t wanna hear about me. I’m so dull I became a priest.”

“I think you’re interesting,” Ryan murmured, staring at his food. 

Shane was quiet for a moment. “So, you’re a young man in a big city. Why? What do you really _do_ , Ryan?”

“Uh, media. I mean right now it’s just small stuff. But someday I wanna make a hit movie.”

“What genre?”

“Horror.”

Shane snorted and Ryan glared playfully. “What?”

“Horror is a silly genre. Why do people even think that shit’s scary? It’s usually weak.”

“Don’t like horror?” Ryan guessed. 

“Oh no, I love it. It makes me laugh. I’ve yet to find something that _really_ spooks me.”

Ryan’s grin widened. “Challenge accepted. One of these nights we’re gonna have a horror movie night.”

“Deal,” Shane said, smirking. “I could come over Wednesday night.”

“Not even done with this date and planning another, Madej?” 

Shane’s grin grew wider. “Guess I just hope you’re impressed with this.” He stuck his arms out, barely missing a waitress carrying drinks. Ryan struggled to hide his laughter, nodding. 

“Pretty much star struck by it. Don’t you have a teen meet or something on Wednesday though?” 

“Supposed to. Father Thomas is having the new guy do it. Ted.” The sarcasm was clear in Shane’s tone when he said Theodore’s nickname.

Ryan grimaced. “I know you think it’s silly, but that guy really gives me the creeps. I swear he’s identical to the man in my nightmare.”

“I don’t know anything about that, but you’re right to feel wrong around him. Something about him is off.”

“You think?” 

Shane nodded, taking a bite before speaking again. “He feels wrong somehow, you know? Like he’s hiding something.”

“That’s exactly how I feel!” Ryan cried, relieved to be validated. Shane nodded. He reached out, setting his hand over Ryan’s and giving it a squeeze.

“Don’t worry, Ryan. I won’t let him get to you.”

Ryan shrank down a little, his cheeks reddening. “Well I don’t think he’s gonna hurt me or anything.”

“Did you—“ Shane hesitated and shook his head. “Nevermind.”

“No, tell me.” 

Shane pushed a bit of gristle around on his plate with his fork before looking up at Ryan. “I don’t like the way he looked at you. That’s not me being jealous or crazy - but when Father Thomas introduced him — Ryan, he looked like he wanted to eat you alive. It just really struck me wrong.” 

Ryan glared at his plate, trying to remember any sort of look like the one Shane was describing. “Honestly, I was so scared — he probably could have said he was the big bad wolf and I wouldn’t have heard him. All I could see was his face as he pushed me into Hell in my nightmare.” 

Shane nodded. “I won’t let him touch you, Ryan. I promise. Trust me.” 

Ryan smiled, grabbing Shane’s hand and twining their fingers. He squeezed once. “I do.” 

Shane’s grin was blinding. “How about dessert before I take you home?”

“I don’t think I could eat another bite,” Ryan admitted. Shane smirked knowingly, tilting his head a little. Ryan sighed.

“Fine - but just something we can share.”

Shane nodded and got the waitress’ attention. 

“Devil’s Delight - just one slice to split?” He asked. She smiled wide and glanced over at Ryan, who tucked his head to hide his own stupid grin. 

That stupid grin stayed as they shared the rich chocolate and strawberry cake concoction, and all the way back to his apartment, where Shane walked him to his door and - like the gentleman he was - pressed a chaste kiss against Ryan’s mouth and asked for nothing more, other than the promise to talk soon. 

Before leaving, Shane passed Ryan his card, his personal cell written on it. 

“In case of any more nightmares. Day or night, I’m here to talk.” 

As Ryan shut his apartment door, he realized he had well and truly begun to fall head over heels for the junior priest.

 

***

 

 The hall was just the same as it had been every night before. Ryan took a few steps forward, steps echoing. He stopped this time, looking around. He felt Shane’s strength in him - Shane wouldn’t let him get hurt, even in a dream, right? 

“He’s evil, Ryan.” 

Ryan turned quickly. Theodore came from behind one of the pillars, dressed in the blue robes he always was.

“Get away from me!” Ryan backed up quickly, searching for the hole that would send him to Hell.

“Please, I beg of you. Listen to me,” Theodore pleaded.

“No! You’re evil.”

“I am nothing of the sort. Ryan, you’re a good man. You’re destined for greatness. Please, please don’t let his darkness corrupt you.”

“Who’s?” Ryan asked, his voice a few octaves higher. He searched the hall, looking for an exit. 

“Shane.” 

Ryan’s head snapped forward. “You leave him out of this.”

“He’s sending you to Hell, Ryan!” Theodore shouted, taking another step forward. 

“No.” 

“Don’t be so blind.” 

“Leave me alone. Let me go,” Ryan pleaded. Theodore shook his head. 

“We’re trying to save you. But you refuse to open your eyes. Beware the scorpion’s sting, little frog.” 

 

Ryan’s eyes snapped open. He shot up in his bed, a cold sweat sticking the sheet to his body. As the clock read five thirty-six, Ryan dressed and walked out of his house, making the mile long trek to St. Bautiste’s.


	4. Safety

_ ‘I had another nightmare. I’m confronting that THING posing as a priest’ _

Shane’s response was almost immediate.

_ ‘Come over first. Let’s talk.’ _

Ryan hesitated, staring at the message. Another came through with Shane’s address, just a few blocks from where Ryan lived.

_ ‘On my way. Have coffee’ _ Ryan replied.

Every ounce of tension drained out of Ryan’s body when Shane answered the door. He was wearing a pair of worn flannel pajama pants and a tight white undershirt. His hair was messier than normal, a pair of plastic framed glasses giving his face a different look.

“Shane—“ Ryan fell into his arms. “I hate this.”

“Come on. I have coffee and I’m about to make some popcorn.”

“I love popcorn,” Ryan said, chuckling despite his nerves.

“Who doesn’t? Come in, sit down.” Shane led him deeper into the apartment.

“So, another nightmare, huh?”

“And I _know_ it was him, Shane. I’m not crazy.”

“I never said you were. But you can’t go accusing a church deacon of attacking you Freddy Krueger style. _They_ will think you’re crazy.”

Ryan nodded, taking the coffee Shane offered. “What do I do?”

“Talk. Calm down first. Have some coffee.”

Ryan shook his head, huffing a laugh. “Caffeine doesn’t calm you down. But I get it. Then what?”

“Tell me the dream.”

Ryan did as Shane asked, sipping at the perfect cup of coffee. As before, Shane listened intently, nodding and reacting despite his earlier teasing about it being silly or a coincidence. When Ryan finished, Shane rose and grabbed a bag of popcorn, placing it in the microwave.

“What do I do?” Ryan asked again, desperation clear in his voice.

“Figure out what it means. What do you think?”

“I don’t know, man – I just know it’s freaking me out.”

“Well – and not to sound prideful – but your dreams all seem to center around your relationship with me, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So, what if you just feel guilty about our intimacy? I mean – We are in a relationship like _that_ , aren’t we?”

Ryan smiled a little. “I’d like to be. It’s only been one date so I don’t expect a lot but it’s…”

“A feeling,” Shane finished. “I get it. I’ve been thinking about you all night, honestly.”

“Really?” A shy smile crept across Ryan’s face. Shane nodded.

“In fact, I have something that may alleviate your stress. Or at least some of it.” He rose and walked to the counter, snagging a sheet of paper and passing it to Ryan. He walked over to deal with the finished popcorn. “Read it,” he said, not bothering to look back at Ryan.

Ryan scowled, watching him for a moment before turning his attention to the paper. It was filled with writing, all in Shane’s scrawled handwriting. He began to read aloud.

“Dear Father Thomas, it is with both sadness and joy that I am writing this. I have received a new message from my Father. My time progressing in the church has helped me grow into the man I am today. But I am not destined to priesthood. Though I believed this was my path, my Father has given me a new path. I have had my heart filled with – dare I say love – and I believe, after much prayer and self-reflection – that it is my destiny to care for and protect the man I have begun a relationship with. If it pleases you, and the church as a whole, I will step down as both junior priest and as deacon – but I would prefer to remain on in my role for the foreseeable future.”

Ryan’s head shot up when the meaning of the letter sank in. “Shane — No.”

“Ryan, You’re the first man in a very long time that’s made me really smile. I’m not losing that opportunity.”

“Please, I can’t have this on my conscience.”

Shane frowned a little, settling into the chair across from Ryan.

“I thought you would want this.”

“No. God, no, Shane you are a _good_ priest. You’re amazing. I can’t take you from that.”

“But I don’t want to lose _you_ either.”

Ryan hung his head, staring at the letter. “I — Shane, I care about you and I wanna be with you, but this is a big decision.”

“I know.”

“What if we break up?”

Shane shrugged. Ryan chuckled. “What _,_ did God tell you we wouldn’t?”

“No. I just have faith that this is right _._ ”

“Just...” Ryan slid the paper back over to him. “Think on it for a few nights before handing this to him. It’s ultimately your choice, but I want you to be sure.”

Shane nodded. He tucked the paper into a drawer. “I’ll think on it. But for now. Your dream problem.”

Ryan sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I have no idea on that.”

“Do you think it’s got something to do with us?”

“Maybe. Probably _,_ honestly - with the way I’ve been stressing over it.”

“What can I do to ease your stress?”

“Do you really think Father Thomas will understand?”

“I do. I’m not an official priest yet - I’m breaking no rules.”

“True,” Ryan said _,_ taking a handful of popcorn.Shane rose and circled around him, squeezing his shoulders _._ He rubbed small circles, working knots loose. Ryan sighed softly, letting his head hand.

“You’re so tense, baby.”

“Haven’t slept well.”

“Stay over.”

Ryan flushed. “Shane, I’m not _—“_

“No, I’m not propositioning you, Ryan. I don’t want that. I mean I do, but I don’t wanna move faster than you’re ready for. Just to sleep. Maybe having someone with you will help you sleep better.”

Ryan chewed his lip, staring at the grain of the wood. “Yeah okay. Sounds good. I can take the couch—“

“Don’t be silly. Come on. My bed’s big. I promise to be a gentleman.”

Ryan smiled despite himself and rose, finishing up his coffee. Shane grabbed the popcorn and slung an arm over Ryan’s shoulders, leading him through the apartment to the bedroom.

Though he wanted to be polite, Ryan couldn’t help take a peek around where Shane lived as they walked.

The apartment was clean and neat. Even in the darkness, Ryan could see how sparsely it was decorated, much like Shane’s office in the church. Maybe he was a minimalist, Ryan surmised.

The only thing that looked out of place was on the coffee table, a heavy leather-bound book with no title to be seen. It looked like the same one from the church office.

The bedroom was just as sparse but muchmore comforting, mostly taken up by a large bed with a black comforter and a dark wood dresser.

“Do you-- Well I suppose none of my clothes would fit you.” Shane scratched his head.

“It’s fine. I sleep in my boxers anyway, as long as you’re okay with that.”

“More than.” Shane yanked back the covers and grabbed the remote to a television mounted on the wall. They climbed in together after Ryan stripped down to just his boxers. He was surprised - and a little proud - that it felt so natural. Shane sat the popcorn bowl between them and passed Ryan the remote. “Guest’s choice.”

They settled on some cheesy horror movie from the eighties, both making fun of it as they watched. Ryan almost forgot his reason for coming over. He felt relaxed, calm and comfortable next to Shane. It was only a short time before Ryan found himself moving closer to Shane, finally putting the bowl on his other side to press against Shane’s body.

“In my defense,” Shane murmured when he did, “I did keep my promise to be a gentleman. You’re starting this.”

“I am,” Ryan said, laughing a little. He leaned up, pressing a kiss to Shane’s neck. Shane growled playfully, wrapping an arm around Ryan’s shoulders.

“Brave.”

“Why?”

Shane’s smirk grew. He went still, breathing slow and shallow, eyes half closed. “In risk of sounding lewd. Do you have any idea what you do to me? And what you make me want to do to you?”

Ryan’s cheeks began to burn, his throat and chest warming as well. He shifted on the bed, regretting his choice to take his jeans off as his cock began to swell.

Shane glanced over at him, his already dark irises hidden further by his widened pupils.

“Maybe--“ Ryan swallowed the lump of nerves in his throat. “Maybe you should explain it to me. Exactly what I do-- Do to you and you want to do to me.”

Shane growled again. He grabbed the back of Ryan’s head and dragged him into a rough kiss. Their teeth clicked, jarring a surprised gasp out of Ryan. Shane chuckled into his mouth, nipping his bottom lip. Ryan moaned, fisting the front of Shane’s shirt.

“You make me fucking crazy,” Shane mumbled against his mouth. The words - and tone - went straight to Ryan’s cock. He reached down, palming himself through his shorts.

Shane broke the kiss just long enough to grab the nearly empty bowl, letting it drop the the floor with a thud. He dragged them both into a lying position, Ryan pinned under his body.

“Don’t be scared to stop me,” Shane murmured, nuzzling against Ryan’s throat. “You’re in control.”

Ryan nodded, his eyes slipping shut as he focused on the comforting weight of Shane’s warm body.

Their lips met again - just as rough but more coordinated. Ryan’s hands lid down Shan’e back to cup the swell of his ass in the pajamas. Shane’s hips jerked.

“How far do you want to go tonight?”

“I don’t know really.” Ryan swallowed hard. “No one’s ever really asked me that.”

“No one?” Shane looked surprised. Ryan shrugged sheepishly, sure his face was glowing at this point. Shane leaned back down, brushing his mouth against Ryan’s ear.

“How about we start with me trying to make you see stars, huh?”

“How?” Ryan rasped. Shane lifted himself off Ryan and settled next to him, sliding his hand down his stomach.

“Like this.” His fingers brushed over the waistband of Ryan’s boxers before slipping under. Ryan’s eyes widened, his Adam’s apple bobbing when he felt Shane touch him for the first time, long fingers curled around his cock and gripping with just the right amount of pressure. Their mouths met again, just in time to muffle Ryan’s desperate moan.

Shane’s hand worked over Ryan’s cock, wrist twisting at the tip and thumb brushing over his slit to spread the precome down. Ryan squeezed his eyes shut, teeth gritted.

“It’s okay to make noise, baby. No one here but us.” Shane whispered, his breath hot against Ryan’s neck.

“Fuck _— Shane—“_

“That’s it, relax _,_ ” Shane urged, stroking faster. Ryan’s hips twitched, knuckles white where he was fisting the sheets.

A sharp rap on Shane’s front door dragged them both back into reality.

“Ignore it,” Shane suggested.

“Madej! Get out here, you monster! We’re having a talk!” Even through the door and down the hall of the apartment, Ryan couldn’t mistake that voice. Theodore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh things are heating up. I've got a semi-regular posting schedule as of now (I hope). Plan is every three or four days until it's done... Ideally it'll be finished by the end of 2017? We'll see! As always, lemme know what y'all think!


	5. Shane

“Please,” Ryan begged when Shane pulled his hand free and stood. “Don’t—“

“Just stay in here, Ryan. I won’t let him hurt you,” Shane promised, fixing his shirt. 

Ryan grimaced, pulling the covers up. “You think it’s dumb but I—“

“It’s not dumb, Ryan. If I believe it or not doesn’t matter. I promised you were safe here. You are. Just stay in the room and keep the door shut.” 

Shane kissed his mouth and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

He padded to the living room, throwing open the front door. “Theodore. What brings you here?” Shane asked, trying to look believably sleepy.

“Don’t fucking try it, demon. Where’s the boy?”

“What boy?” Shane rubbed his eyes, fixing his glasses.

“You know what boy. He was heading this way then he was just gone. You’re hiding him. Give him to me.”

Shane blinked a few times, the mock sleepiness slipping from his face. 

“You’re never going to get him.”

Theodore shoved Shane hard, entering the apartment. “Where is he, demon?” 

Shane stood his ground, seeming to grow a few inches. “He’s where he’s chosen to be.”

“You’re so fucking arrogant. Does he know what you are?”

“He knows I’m the one giving him safety.”

“You’re using him!” Theodore shoved Shane again.

“Stop touching me,” Shane murmured, his head lowered.

“Or what?” 

Shane rolled his eyes up. They flitted from their brown to solid black and back. “Or you will regret it. I don’t like getting pushed, Theodore.”

Theodore snorted. He crossed his arms. “You never answered my question. He doesn’t know what you are, does he? You ever showed him your little scrapbook?” He darted left, grabbing for the book on the table. 

Shane’s arm swung out, his hand clamping down on Theodore’s throat. His nails grew and darkened, a blackness spreading through his veins and up his arm. 

“That doesn’t belong to you.” When Shane spoke, his voice was deeper than usual, a hollow echo rumbling from his chest. 

“You’re as bad as your father, Shane,” Theodore rasped, grabbing at Shane’s wrist, the black veins spread further, reaching up his neck and over his face, his lips pulled back in a snarl. 

“My Father is better than yours any day, Theodore. You will not touch Ryan.” He shoved Theodore, placing himself between the book and him. 

“Get out.”

“Give me the boy.” 

“He’s got a name. His name is Ryan and it’s _his_ choice to go with you. He’s scared of you and I will keep him safe.” 

“What? So you can use him? So he can help you destroy the world? He’ll never consent to that, demon. Show me your true face, scorpion, and then tell me he wouldn’t hate you.” 

Shane smiled, his teeth sharp under blackened lips. “Show you mine if you show me yours. You’re not so pretty yourself, Theodore.” 

Theodore grimaced, watching Shane’s face distort more and more each second, reddish scales bursting from his skin, horns beginning to push out of his hairline. 

“I’m certainly more appealing than a _demon_.”

“Maybe. But at least the demon gives him a choice.” 

Theodore glanced behind Shane, then grinned wide. “You sure that’ll matter, Shane?” He jutted his chin out, making Shane look back. 

Ryan was peeking from the doorway, his eyes wide and chin quivering.

“Ryan!” Shane’s voice was distorted, deep and hollow. Ryan made a small noise of fear, his eyes widening further. Shane headed toward him, his hands, clawed and black, outstretched. “Please, let me explain.”

“What are you?” Ryan cried. When Shane continued to approach, he ducked low past him and darted toward the open door. On the way, he scooped up the leather book on Shane’s table, holding it to his chest as he twisted around Theodore.

Theodore grabbed for him, just missing the hem of his shirt. He slipped through the open door and down the hallway before Shane had shifted back into his human form to chase after him. 

 

***

 

Los Angeles wasn’t supposed to be this cold. Ryan hugged the heavy book closer to his chest as he walked toward the bus station. He was scared to go home. Shane — or whatever that thing was — knew where he lived. At least he’d been able to dress before running from the apartment. If only he’d remembered to grab his coat as well. 

The evening replayed in his mind again and again. That wasn’t human. The things Theodore and Shane were saying. The talk of fathers and true faces. That was evil if Ryan had ever seen it. What _were_ they, if not priests?

 

Why had he grabbed the book? He’d heard Theodore mention it — and Shane seemed protective of it. Maybe it would have answers to the thousand questions running through Ryan’s head. First he needed to get out of town. Keep moving, and maybe he wouldn’t be found. 

At least he had his wallet, he realized as he climbed onto a Greyhound heading north into Seattle. What the hell had happened to him? Had he been so awful in life that this was his punishment? Was he even still alive?  

The thoughts that would have normally given Ryan a nightmare fueled, fitful sleep now kept him awake, too scared that sleep meant one of _them_ would find him. They’d both been in his dreams, and Theodore had mentioned following him — for how long? Was it all a trick?

The book became his anchor, knuckles white against the spine, his other hand barely able to hold the cup of tepid black coffee he was using to help keep awake. Despite the warmth of the bus, Ryan was still chilled, the book still cool to the touch even after being held so much this morning. It was a long ride to Seattle, and Ryan wasn’t at all prepared for what awaited him when he got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter one, I'm sorry guys! This thing is getting a lot longer than I'd planned. I'm trying to keep a pretty steady update schedule though, so keep an eye out for part 6 coming around the 19th!
> 
> As always comments are life!


	6. Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Much quicker update due to a celebration of a milestone over on Tumblr - I hit 2k followers! So everyone gets to enjoy this chapter much sooner (because I'm too busy to do an official celebration so here y'all go! Hope you enjoy!

Ryan grabbed his coffee and took a swallow, shifting in the uncomfortable chair in the motel room in Seattle. He ran his fingers over the worn leather of the book he’d stolen from Shane. It was ancient. Ryan could tell that just from an initial glance when he opened it. The second thing he noticed was that Theodore calling it a scrapbook wasn’t too far off base. The pages were filled with drawings and newspaper clippings, not all in English. Different countries, different time periods, clippings ranging from Jack the Ripper articles to Big Foot sightings in the Rockies.

There were sketches of lands that Ryan had seen in textbooks, people in clothes from ancient civilizations, daily life images drawn with amazing detail. Further into the book Ryan found short stories and journal like entries detailing days spent rock climbing with William Shakespeare and weeks helping builders in ancient Egypt work out Tutankhamun’s tomb. At first Ryan thought it was just fiction, a creative mind put to an interesting use, but then Shane began to discuss more intimate things. The way Jack the Ripper murdered his victims, the frustrating sounds that Oscar Wilde would make while eating.

Caesar was a terrible cook, Ryan learned – and Shane strongly hinted at a prank gone wrong with Caesar’s death. Alexander the Great wasn’t so great below the belt – and Ben Franklin had some severe performance anxiety during secret meetings in Europe.

Over and over, page after page, Ryan read the world’s history as told from the eyes of what seemed to be a man his age, enjoying life and adventures.

Mixed between the journaling and sketches were stories and Bible passages, fables and proverbs. One that caught Ryan’s eye right away was a beautiful drawing of a scorpion, tail raised high. On the other side of the page was a frog with light green shading. Between the two animals in elegant script: ‘The Scorpion and the Frog’.

 _“Beware the scorpion’s sting, little frog!”_ Theodore’s words echoed in Ryan’s brain, his warning. It had made no sense to him at the time, but maybe this would give him some answers.

_A scorpion and a frog meet on the bank of a stream and the_

_scorpion asks the frog to carry him across on its back. The_

_frog asks, "How do I know you won't sting me?" The scorpion_

_says, "Because if I do, I will die too."_

_The frog is satisfied, and they set out, but in midstream,_

_the scorpion stings the frog. The frog feels the onset of_

_paralysis and starts to sink, knowing they both will drown,_

_but has just enough time to gasp "Why?"_

_Replies the scorpion: "Its my nature..."_

Ryan sat back after reading the fable a few times over. It certainly wasn’t a _happy_ story. The deeper meaning burrowed itself in Ryan’s brain. The danger – Theodore had called Shane a scorpion more than once, and after seeing his face Ryan found it a surprisingly fitting name.

In an attempt to shake the cold chills running up and down his spine, Ryan continued to read through the next pages of the scrapbook. There were many pieces in languages that sounded unfamiliar to him when he spoke them aloud, and some looked more like hieroglyphics than written words.

He stumbled over Bible story retellings from demons’ points of view, the fall of armies from outsiders views, and yet more journal entries about the stupidity of Hitler – why wasn’t he allowed to just kill that guy – and ridiculous suspicions of Samuel Parris – who the fuck actually believes their slave is a witch? Fucking loser. Tituba was a damn beautiful soul.

As he continued to flip through page after page, Ryan found a poem titled ‘To Home’ in Shane’s handwriting. It wasn’t in any language Ryan knew, but the letters were at least familiar, so he began to speak it out, brows furrowed.

Reading the poem did nothing. He was still just as scared of Shane and just as confused about what to do now that he was on the run from Hell. He moved to the bed and stretched out, flipping through the book blindly. Ryan had never felt more lost in his life.

***

The motel bed was comfier than Ryan had thought at first. He woke slowly, snuggling deeper under the covers.

Shouldn’t be sleeping—

Ryan’s eyes snapped open and he shot up, looking around the unfamiliar room. Shane’s scrapbook was closed next to him, but this wasn’t the room he’d fallen asleep in. This was someone’s personal bedroom. Comfortable, clean sheets and a comforter, black like Shane’s—

Panic bubbled up, acidic and thick in Ryan’s throat. He wrenched open a large door in the room. Instead of a house, the room opened outside, and Ryan was met with a different angle of the Hellish landscape of his nightmares.

Rather than the clean white hall where he always met Theodore, the red and black sky and humid warmth of what had to be Hell itself rose in front of him. People still wandered around in their rags, mutilated in varying degrees, the music playing like some far-off rock band.

Ryan made a small noise of fear and slammed the door shut, sinking to the floor and hiding his face in his hands. He pinched his arm hard enough to hurt, trying to wake himself up.

When he was still in the room upon opening his eyes, he hung his head.

“Please—“

There would be no one to answer his prayers down here. The room remained silent despite the music outside, still as a tomb. Ryan rose slowly. A cursory glance around the room showed another door, nearer to the bed. Ryan tried it, scowling when he found it locked. He walked to the dresser, tugging open the top drawer. It was filled with normal clothing, socks and underwear, surprisingly normal for the situation. Ryan scowled and looked around the room. It was neat and clean, a few paintings on the wall, as well as a poster for what looked like an old fair. Very old, considering a closer inspection told Ryan it was from the 1889 World Fair.

On the desk was a large leather-bound sketchbook, like Shane’s scrapbook. Ryan opened it, surprised to find elaborate sketches of both scenery and people. Some Ryan had seen in the scrapbook, but there were new ones – people he remembered from history classes and some regular people, even some of the grotesque people from his Hell nightmares – from the Hell he was in at that very moment.

About halfway through, Ryan was surprised to find a drawing of himself. He was wearing the same clothes he’d worn the day they met, a smile on his face and a Bible clasped in his hands. Ryan’s heart swelled at the beautiful drawing, momentarily forgetting the monster that created it.

On the other side of the desk was possibly the most surprising thing in the room; a very old dragon stuffed animal. The fabric was rough canvas, pieces of straw filling poking out in various areas. Ryan reached out and ran his hand over it.

“Leif Eriksson gave that to him.”

Ryan shouted, yanking his hand away and stepping back. A girl with short cropped dark hair in a pair of ratty blue jeans and a ripped t-shirt stood in the doorway. She was pretty, and rather normal looking save for the zipper embedded in her face. It went from her hairline down between her eyes and haphazardly over her nose and cheek, tucking around the side of her neck where it disappeared into the collar of her shirt. She threw her hands up at Ryan’s cry.

“I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

“Yeah, right. Like Imma believe a demon.”

The girl chuckled. “I’m not a demon. My name’s Jen. Just a damned soul.”

“So what, did the Devil use you for a home ec project or something?” Ryan asked, still panicked.

“Oh this?” She touched the part of the zipper running over the bridge of her nose. “Lucifer didn’t do this to me. God did.”

“What?” Ryan whispered.

Jen smiled. “Come and walk with me for a little bit, crybaby. We should talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part is due out the 19th! Stay tuned!


	7. Meeting the Family

“No one’s gonna hurt you here,” Jen assured Ryan again when he hesitated at the door.

“Am I dead?”

“Nope. You shouldn’t read from things in creepy foreign languages.” She motioned toward the book on the bed.

“That brought me here?”

“A spell in it. That’s part of why Shane’s so protective of it. Come on. We have a lot of talking to do... You need to get some things right.” 

“Like what?”  

Jen smiled. She held her hand out, standing on the dirt in front of the door. “I’ll show you.”

Ryan chewed his lip, glancing between her hand and the room. Anything was better than being trapped there, he decided as he followed her out into Hell.

 

“Where would you like me to start?”

Ryan shrugged, hugging himself and walking as close to Jen as he could manage. Few paid them any attention, most of the beings were wandering aimlessly, a few were sitting with papers and pencils. Most were mutilated in some way, missing limbs or additions like Jen’s zipper.

“The people. You said Lucifer didn’t—“

“He fixed me, Ryan.”

“How do you know me anyway? If you’re just another damned soul.”

“You’ve got a lot to learn about Hell. And about Lucifer. Almost everyone at least knows about you. I know more because Shane’s my best friend.” 

“Friend?” 

“Yeah. I got sent down here when he was still pretty young, for a demon. We started hanging out and I liked him. So he’s my friend. He told me all about you.”

Ryan’s eyes narrowed. Jen shrugged. “Anyway — Lucifer didn’t hurt me. See, when I was alive, I was a good person. I had a family and a girlfriend and I was loyal and went to church every week.”

“So what—“

“When I went to heaven, I met the angels - a few of them. And I was brought in front of God. He looked over my life, to make sure I was worthy of heaven.”

“And you weren’t?”

“Nope. You wanna know what my sin was, crybaby? What got me thrown into the pits of Hell? I didn’t come out of the closet until I was in my late teens.”

“What? No—“ Jen nodded.

“I knew I wasn’t straight from about ten and I kept it quiet cause I was scared my parents would hate me. So I lied for almost a decade. God decided I was too dirty to get into Heaven. He made the punishment fit the crime in his eyes. I was two faced, so he gave me two and had his pet Theodore toss me down here.”

“Theodore. He’s—“

“An angel. You’ve met him. In dreams and life. He’s a dick, isn’t he?”

“He’s terrifying,” Ryan admitted. “I thought he was another demon.”

“Worse.” They stopped at a fence. On the other side was a playground, a few children playing and giggling. Off in the direction they were headed, Ryan could see a mansion rising into the sky, lit with an eerie orange light as if it were on fire.

“I’m having a really hard time processing all this, honestly.”

“Course you are. When I was alive if I had someone tell me God was an asshole I would’ve probably slapped them. But Ryan, your life depends on understanding this.”

“Why?” 

Jen set her hand on his shoulder, leading him away from the playground and toward the mansion again. “Because you’re special. You’re just a human, but you’ve got gifts.”

“No I don’t.”

“Yes, you do. Do you know what happens to human bodies that enter Hell?”

Ryan scowled, looking down at himself. “Nothing, clearly — Since you said I wasn’t dead.”

“No. You aren’t. If a normal human enters Hell in a physical body they explode. Like a human is incapable of entering this realm alive.”

“So what, am I not human?” 

“Oh you’re human. All squishy and irritating and fucking obnoxiously optimistic.”

Ryan laughed a little at her frustrated tone. “But?”

“But you’re a special human. You can pass through heaven and hell’s doors unscathed.”

“Bet I’ll be a hoot at parties.” 

“You’ll be on the winning side of the apocalypse, Ryan.” 

Ryan froze on the path, barely noticing when an old woman slammed into his shoulder and cussed him out. “Apocalypse?”

“What, did you think God sent his bitch to save your soul for fun? I mean Shane - sure - Lucifer pretty much lets his son do whatever he wants as long as he behaves, but Theodore?”

Ryan waved his hands in front of his face. “Stop, whoa. Back the fuck up and start over. The world isn’t ending.”

“No? Look around, crybaby. The world’s been quietly dying for years. We just haven’t been able to get the upper hand.”

“I don’t want Hell to win!” Ryan cried, his voice echoing. 

Jen smiled calmly, despite the panicked human in front of her. “No, I suppose not. But that’s why I’m talking to you. Why I’m explaining... You, your family, the world will be better off if Lucifer takes the reins, I promise you.” 

“Yeah, you can try all you want to convince me of that, this is the _Devil_ we’re talking about.” 

Jen shrugged again. “We’ll see. Come on, let’s keep walking.” 

“No, I have more. What the hell did you say about Lucifer’s son?”

“Shane.” 

“Shane. _My_ Shane?” 

Jen grinned. “Your Shane, huh? You really did fall for him.”

“No, not mine — I mean the one — he’s a demon.”

“Keen observation.”

Ryan crossed his arms over his chest. “No. He’s Lucifer’s _son_? Can Lucifer even have kids?”

“He had Shane.” Ryan’s eyes narrowed, lips thinning in an annoyed scowl.

“You are the most frustrating person to have a conversation with.”

Jen grinned wide. “You think that you should meet Maze.” 

“I don’t wanna meet anyone! I wanna go home!” 

“You sure? Or do you wanna know more about this place? Know more about the demon you fell for?”

“I didn’t fall—“ 

Jen smiled softly when Ryan’s shoulders slumped. She approached him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, giving a comforting squeeze. “Come on, crybaby. Let me take you around. Explain some more.”

“Why do you keep calling me crybaby?” Ryan asked as they began to walk again. 

“Because you’re always about two seconds away from crying when you’re scared, aren’t you?” 

Ryan frowned again. “No.”

“Yes. So you’re crybaby. A nickname out of love.”

“From who?” 

Jen grinned. “I think it’s time you meet the rest of Shane’s family.”

*** 

And what a family it was. Jen led Ryan through the town. There were people talking and playing, building shelters and some groups sewing clothes. Excusing their various states of mutilation, it could have been a town from the 1800’s, all working together to create something that worked for everyone. Everyone - much to Ryan’s surprise - was in relative decent cheer. There were some forlorn looks - but certainly not to the extent Ryan expected in Hell. 

As they drew nearer to the mansion, Ryan set a hand on Jen’s shoulder to stop her. 

“Why?” 

“Why what?” 

“These people. They’ve got no— these people don’t deserve Hell. They _definitely_ don’t deserve to be mutilated. And you’re telling me _God_ did this — Why? I thought he was good.” 

“From my understanding, he used to be. But something changed. You’d be better off talking to Lucifer about the details. He’ll tell you.” 

Ryan felt his stomach lurch dangerously. “Lucifer? I’m not gonna talk to the fucking Devil, am I?” 

“Well, yeah. I mean we’re about ten feet from his home.” Jen motioned to the mansion, much more dark and foreboding now that Ryan knew who - what - was inside. Jen smiled at his panicked expression. “Don’t be scared, Ryan. Lucifer doesn’t wanna hurt you.” 

“In my dreams—“ 

“Your dreams weren’t really accurate, were they? I mean - Maze is a little nuts, but.”

“That’s the girl with the claws.” Jen chuckled. 

“That’s her. She’s a firecracker. Shane almost kicked her ass for that.” 

Ryan smiled distantly, staring at the ground. It had the same eerie reddish glow as the sky, dead grass and soft dirt in lieu of sidewalks. The entire world reminded Ryan of some dystopian apocalyptic alternate universe that he’d see in a video game. If Jen was being honest - if he was the deciding factor of the Apocalypse - he wasn’t sure if this was what he’d want the world to be. But then again — from what he’d seen of heaven in his dreams — there wasn’t much positive there either. And up there — there was no Shane.

“You still there, Ryan?” Jen asked, pulling him from his thoughts. Ryan nodded, looking up at her. 

“One question before we go in.”

“What?”

“Shane.” 

Jen smiled, her eyebrows raising. “What about him?”

“What is it? Does he— Was he just supposed to convince me to turn to Hell? Is it all— Fake, a ploy?” 

“You know the one thing I really like about Shane? He doesn’t lie. So that question? Why don’t you ask him yourself?” 

Ryan’s brows furrowed. Jen’s head twitched to the direction they’d just come, the zipper reflecting off the reddish sky.

Ryan whipped around to see Shane stalking up the path, looking fully human, Ryan’s jacket gripped in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments are my lifeblood! Next part coming on the 21st!


	8. Answers

Red and black, the fire colored sky of Hell, suited Shane beautifully. As he walked up the path toward the mansion - and toward Jen and Ryan - he looked as close to a God among men as Ryan could imagine. 

He ignored most of the people, hesitating only to wave to those that greeted him. The air around them changed, crackling with invisible electricity and excitement; Shane was _powerful_ here. Ryan could almost taste the power flowing from the man - demon, he reminded himself. 

Shane’s gaze was trained on Ryan, his dark eyes hooded and intense in the light. Ryan’s heart slammed wildly against his ribcage, palms beginning to sweat. He was torn between turning tail and running away, or running up to Shane — to slap or kiss him, he wasn’t sure. But behind Ryan was the mansion - Lucifer’s house - and Ryan knew whatever was in there was certainly more terrifying than Shane. So he stayed still, his feet frozen and eyes wide and round. Jen stood next to him, her arms crossed over her chest and stance relaxed. 

Shane stopped only a few feet in front of them. Ryan could see a bruise fading on his cheek, a scrape running down the bridge of his nose. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Jen asked. Shane didn’t take his gaze from Ryan’s face as he spoke. 

“Angels are fucking assholes.”

“You didn’t.”

“It was either that or let him catch Ryan.” Shane finally looked to her. “I’ll take some bruises if it means letting him get away safe.”

Jen rolled her eyes. “Idiot. I brought him to the mansion - your dad knows he’s here, but you’re the one dealing with this mess.”

“It’s not a mess,” Shane argued. 

“Not yet. But it could easily turn into one. You need to fix this.” 

Shane tensed a little, his eyes flitting to black. Ryan made a small noise, more of a whimper than anything else. Jen rolled her eyes.

“Oh stop it. You know that doesn’t work on me, you overgrown spider.” 

Shane blinked, his eyes going back to normal. He looked back at Ryan, smiling weakly. “I think we need to talk.”

Ryan’s mouth opened and closed a few times, but he couldn’t figure out what to say to that. Instead he just held his ground, praying he didn’t look as terrified as he felt. 

Shane stepped forward, reaching for Ryan. He stopped, his arm dropping when Ryan took a nervous step back. 

“I know you’re confused.”

“I’m more than confused,” Ryan mumbled. 

“I know. And I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to get hurt. Ryan, please — Can we talk?”

“I just wanna go home and forget about all of this,” Ryan hissed. 

“Even me?” Shane asked. 

“Especially you.”

Shane shut his eyes, his face twisting into a pained grimace for a moment. “I just wanted to keep you safe.”

“You wanted to use me. You _lied_ to me.”

Shane nodded. “And what would you have done if I’d been honest, Ryan? If I told you what I was from the start? You would never have heard me out. I may have lied about my nature - but the me you got to know? That was real. Everything was real, baby, _please_. Trust me.”

Ryan shook his head. “No. I’m never trusting you again. You’re a demon, Shane.”

“And you’re a human! We both have faults. You can’t tell me after looking around here with Jen that humans are a hundred times worse!”

Ryan cowered as Shane’s voice rose. Jen stepped in front of him. “Screaming isn’t going to help, Shane. You’re both freaked, okay? Why don’t we just take him in to meet your dad. He’ll explain it better than you ever could.” 

“And why is that?” Shane muttered.

“Because he’s not in love with Ryan, you idiot.” 

Shane blinked lamely, his mouth opening and closing silently a few times. Jen snorted. 

“Demon or not, you’re a stupid guy in love. Come on, morons.” She grabbed their wrists and very nearly dragged the two up the steps to the mansion door. 

The inside was just as magnificent as the outside. Statues from all time periods lined the halls, paintings and tapestries hanging everywhere. Jen led them through the quiet rooms, her pace forcing Ryan and Shane to walk side by side behind her.

Ryan stared at at his feet. Shane’s presence was overwhelming for so many reasons — not all bad.

 

The three reached a set of closed wooden doors, stained black and foreboding. Jen turned back to them. 

“Remember how you reacted when you met me the first time, crybaby?” 

He nodded. 

“Yeah. _Don’t_ do that to Lucifer, okay?”

“Does he— I mean—“

“He was injured badly in the fall,” Shane said softly. 

“The fall. Where he fell from Heaven.” 

“Was shoved, actually. Straight into Hell.”

Ryan whipped around at the new voice. For as heavy as the doors looked, they had opened silently. In the entrance stood the monster from Ryan’s nightmares. 

Lucifer was over six foot, wearing a fine suit of deep reddish purple. He looked very much like Shane, Ryan realized when he looked close, save for his hair. It was light, just bordering a dirty blonde. His horns were just as terrifying in person. They were deep brown, almost black, a jarring contrast to his light hair and skin. 

His face was scarred, nose crooked and deep gashes streaking over his cheeks, looking only half healed. There was something inhuman about him — a flickering second face under his human one, there and not there at the same time. 

If Ryan had thought that Shane’s unbridled power in Hell was strong, Lucifer’s was positively unbearable. Ryan’s breath punched out of him when Lucifer took a step forward, the world tilting dangerously. He began to sway, his legs shaky, as the pressure increased, thickening the air past the point of comfortable breathing. 

“I always forget how fragile humans are,” was the last thing Ryan heard from Lucifer as his world faded to black. 

*** 

Ryan’s fondest memory of growing up was of waking up one morning after being laid up for a week with pneumonia. Not only did he feel amazing that morning, he smelled the best homemade ramen.

 

As he woke in a large, comfortable bed in a guest room of Lucifer’s mansion, the smell of the same meal brought him back to that pleasant memory. 

He looked around, spotting Jen sitting on a loveseat flipping through a book. Ryan shifted in a sitting position. “How long was I out?”

“Just an hour or so,” Jen said. “I shoulda warned you about him.”

“It was the power. I didn’t mean to, I mean—“

“It’s intense for me. And I’m dead. I can’t imagine how it feels for a living creature.” 

“I’m actually embarrassed,” Ryan admitted.

“He understands. Come on. Dinner’s almost ready.” She rose and helped Ryan stand. 

“Does the Devil eat?” He asked.

“He doesn’t _have_ to, but he likes to. We all do. Sometimes it’s nice to feel a little human.”

Ryan nodded. As they began to walk, Jen spoke softly. 

“You should give Shane a chance to explain.”

“He’s a demon.” 

“I know. But that doesn’t mean he has no heart. He cares, Ryan. Just listen to him, okay? Just try.”

Ryan nodded, chewing his bottom lip. They reached a door and Jen pushed it open just a little, placing her finger to her lips in a shushing motion before pointing in. Ryan peeked through the crack. 

A large table sat in the center of the room. Lucifer sat at the head of the table, sipping a glass of what looked to be beer. He leaned over to Shane, sitting to his right. Tenderly, he cupped Shane’s chin in one clawed hand, brushing his thumb over his bruised jaw.

“You take foolish risks, son.”

“I needed to give Ryan a chance,” Shane defended. 

“Do you think he’d succumb so easily to Theodore?”

Shane shook his head. “No. Theodore would have hurt him. Ryan had my book and he was - is - scared. He’s a fighter. And you know perfectly well what they do to fighters in Heaven.” 

Lucifer chuckled. He let go of Shane’s jaw. “Still. You have to be more careful. You are my only son.” Shane smiled.

“I know, dad. I’m fine.”

“You really aren’t, are you?”

Shane shrugged, his gaze lowering to the table. He began to pick at a spot on the wood. 

“You weren’t supposed to fall in love with him, son.”

“I know. I just--“

“You couldn’t help it.”

Shane nodded. “It doesn’t matter anyways. He hates me now.”

“Why do you think that?”

“He found out in a pretty jarring way that I’m a fucking demon. And the devil’s son to boot. He has to hate me.”

“Maybe. Or maybe he’s just a human, Shane. You forget that... Emotions process differently for them. He needs time to process and think.”

“How can he process that the guy after his heart is a fucking _hell beast_?”

“Maybe by giving him _time_ and answers, Shane,” Ryan said, pushing the door open wider. Shane’s head whipped around and Ryan smiled nervously. His heart was pounding a mile a minute, cheeks burning. 

“You’re awake,” Lucifer said, breaking up the sudden tension of the room. “My apologies for earlier. I know I can be overwhelming.”

Jen pushed Ryan further into the room, standing in the doorway as Lucifer rose. 

“What are you cooking?” Ryan asked, trying his best to normalize the crazy situation he was in.

“Ramen. I’m certain it’s not as good as your mother’s. But I tried.”

“My-- How did you know she made me that?”

Lucifer smiled. “We really do need to talk candidly.”

“About?”

Lucifer motioned to the empty chair next to his on the left. “About why I sent my son to you. What your role could be in the fate of the world. About the truth of who - of _what_ \- I am.” 

Ryan swallowed hard. He glanced at Jen, and was a little surprised to find comfort in her relaxed grin when only a few hours ago it had terrified him. If he was okay with that - maybe he _could_ be okay with this. 

Ryan took a deep breath and sat down, looking over at Lucifer as he sat as well. 

“The food will be ready quite soon. But until then. Consider this your time to ask anything. They call me the father of lies, I’m sure you know. But there is one thing in this universe I am not, Ryan. And that is a liar.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we meet _the_ Lucifer. What did you guys think? As always, questions, comments and such are my lifeblood. Next chapter up tomorrow night! (December 22nd)


	9. Devil's Due

The Fall was not nearly as poetic as it would seem. It wasn’t a Great War, wasn’t a fight to the death. 

And it wasn’t the brutal cruelty from me they’d have you believe. Rather, it was a quiet procedure. A bit of curiosity, a bit of disagreement, a swift knife in the back. 

Sure, I wasn’t the biggest fan of humans. I played tricks. There were only two of them, and a handful of arrogant angels that called themselves my siblings, what _was_ I supposed to do? But I did not tempt those two gasbags until I was prompted to do so.”

“Dad, come on, the name calling—“ 

Ryan looked at Shane across from him, jarred out of the story Lucifer had been telling. It was a simple question: ‘What’s the truth?’ 

“Oh what? God would have you believe he loves the humans — it’s all a ploy. If he can call them names, so can I. I’m the Devil, aren’t I?”

Shane’s face seemed to deflate even more, his scowl growing. Lucifer smirked and turned back to Ryan. 

“Anyway. The Bible would have you believe I envied humans. Why would I, tadpole? I was an angel - one of the most beautiful. God _loved_ me. I was his pet. I found no amusement with the humans - Adam was particularly dull. And then God gave me a mission. That’s what he called them. Missions, like we were some great warriors. Tempt the humans. Make them eat from the tree. He had to know, he said. Had to know if they were truly as loyal to him as his angels were. So I did it, and the humans failed. And do you know what happened? _God_ told me that _I_ had done wrong. I had tempted his perfect children. I was furious, rightly so. I had just been following orders. 

But God deemed it necessary to punish me, to show his power. So he kicked me out of the castle. I became a workhorse, a low angel with no light. I was teased and tormented and I grew angrier and angrier. I watched the new rules that God gave humans and I hated it. He used the trick he’d played to make humans slaves to him. Obey or else. 

But you see, he didn’t have an ‘or else’. So he built one. He and his new favorite, Michael. They built this place. Not specifically _this_ place - but this world, this Hell. It was desolate and empty and no one but the elite knew of it.

One night I was invited back to the mansion for dinner. I’d behaved myself for years, I thought maybe — Maybe I’d earned my way back. When I got there, it was empty. Save for Michael. He pulled me aside and talked to me like he had before. Like we were friends and brothers. He told me of a great new role I’d have. Something important. Promised I was so deserving of it, I’d earned it.

And as we walked through the halls of the only home I’d known, as he explained I’d be caretaker for the souls darkened by sins, be helping them better themselves and earn their way into Heaven... He pushed. And I fell. Down, down to Hell. Here. It was empty and desolate. And I was alone. I was mutilated from the fall and I was abandoned by the only family I’d ever known. I didn’t ruin humanity, tadpole. Your _God_ did that for you. He just needed someone to pin it on.”

Lucifer settled back in his seat, finished with his tale. He took a drink nails clicking on the glass. Ryan knew he should say something, but a cold reality was settling into his bones, twisting his stomach into painful little knots and bringing tears to blur his vision. 

Shane rose quietly, heading through a doorway to the side and leaving Ryan alone with Lucifer. Jen had slipped away during Lucifer’s story. 

When Shane returned, the room was still silent. He set a tray on the table, passing out bowls of ramen to Lucifer and Ryan. He handed over a bottle or water to Ryan as well. As he withdrew his hand Ryan moved, catching his wrist. Their eyes met, Shane’s tired, hooded dark gaze and Ryan’s tear filled one. Ryan offered a soft smile, letting their fingers twine for a second before letting go. 

Shane sat back down, clearing his throat. The sharp noise seemed to break the spell that had come over the group, and Lucifer smiled. 

“Eat. Do tell me how it is.”

Ryan couldn’t help but smile a little. Regardless of his physical features, and power, Lucifer reminded Ryan a lot of Shane. He took a small bite, fearing the worst - and was pleasantly surprised. 

“You may have my mother beat.” 

Lucifer grinned, settling back in his seat. He began to eat as well then, satisfied that Ryan was being honest when Ryan picked up a fast pace, much hungrier than he’d thought. 

The dinner was mostly silent, each focusing on their food, and on the upcoming conversation, guaranteed to be more difficult than the tale Lucifer had just woven.

Only when they’d finished and Shane had cleared the table did Lucifer look pointedly at Ryan, steepling his fingers in front of his mouth. 

“I’m certain that wasn’t your only question.”

“Not even close.”

“Come then. It’s at this hour that I visit the jail, walk with me. See how Hell is truly run.”

Ryan rose, as did Shane, only to have Lucifer hold up a hand. 

“No, son. I need you to run an errand for me.”

“Dad—“

“Shane.” 

Shane glanced at Ryan, who’s eyes were wide with fear. Lucifer set a hand on Ryan’s shoulder, surprisingly gentle. 

“I promise, Shane. He’s safe with me. He’s safe in this house, and in our world. Go on now.” 

Lucifer passed Shane a small sheet of paper. Shane glared at it and sighed. He turned on his heel and walked out, the door echoing as he left the house. 

Lucifer smiled warmly at Ryan. “Now, come. I promise you, son. You aren’t in any danger here.” 

Lucifer wrapped an arm around Ryan’s shoulders and led him toward a door, deeper into the mansion. 

 

The jail Lucifer was talking about was housed in the basement of his home, down set after set of stairs, through winding halls, and past a heavy wooden door. As they walked, Lucifer explained. 

“God got it in his head that he should be able to decide what counts as sinful. I suppose he can - but his rules became ridiculous even for the most devout of humans to obey. And because of this, more and more souls were marked and tossed down to my domain. These were good humans. They didn’t deserve to be here.”

“Like Jen.”

“Exactly. She’s a beautiful soul - she doesn’t deserve this place. Certainly some do, however, and I knew I needed to separate them. So I made Hell as nice a place as I could. I created demons, and we set to work building. The souls like Jen - they’re given all the freedoms they would in life. They’re permitted to date, work, play, and walk freely. We have reasonable laws with punishments for breaking them. I am the ruler here, and of course Shane is my heir. Maze — She was the first demon I created — she is the third in command. Though she much prefers the jails.

“The jails are for the bad ones.”

“Yes.” Lucifer stopped in front of the door. “Ryan, you will see many people here. People you’ve seen in history texts, people who have done horrendous things. Please, don’t be afraid. Their cells are sturdy and they understand their reality. Maze keeps them content, and they will not hurt you. They may say things to you, but just stay close to me, alright?” 

Ryan swallowed hard and nodded, pressing a little closer to Lucifer as he pushed open the door. 

Cells lined the hall, seemingly endless twists and turns. 

“How many—“

“Thousands,” Lucifer said softly. “And millions walking free. You’ve only seen the city — this is an entire world, Ryan, with cities and towns and various groups. There are at least a hundred jails like this one - but this one, in my home, I house the worst offenders.” 

A hiss came from Ryan’s right. He jumped, pressing against Lucifer’s side. A dark figure came out of the shadows in the first cell. His hair was matted around his head, gashes across his chest and legs. He was speaking in a language unfamiliar to Ryan, his eyes nearly black. 

“This is Cain,” Lucifer explained calmly, approaching gently. He slid his hand through the bars and Cain took it, sobbing brokenly.

“Did you really convince him—“

“No. Not me personally. Our Father of Murder is my doing though. When I created Maze, I did so with anger. She was fury, unbridled rage. She tore through Earth as a tormenter. She planted the seed of killing in Cain’s mind.”

“Is she better now? She— I remember from my dream.”

“She’s passionate now. But I did fix her, as best I could. She’s like a daughter to me, you understand.”

“Has Shane ever killed anybody?” 

“Oh yes. Some accidental, some on purpose.”

“Why?”

“Because they deserved it, Ryan.”

Ryan scowled, looking up at Lucifer. He turned to Cain, whispering something. Cain nodded, withdrawing his hand and settling back it into the shadows of the cage. 

“At times I will permit the murder of another to save the lives of many. I can only do so much before God gets angry. But I do some.”

Ryan nodded in understanding. “Do you— So God has damned all these people to Hell forever.”

Lucifer smiled. “Technically, no. _Technically_ , we do have a way back into his good graces.” 

“How?”

“By fully repenting. Making up for their sins down here. Then they’re required to climb the vines from Hell to Heaven. If they fall, they’re not ready. If they make it up, they’re brought in front of God again, and judged anew.”

“So they can be saved.” Lucifer smiled sadly. 

“Tadpole, I have been doing this for centuries and not _one_ soul has been allowed back into Heaven.”

“But—“

“Jen? She’s tried fifteen times. Each time she’s been thrown back down here. I have others that number in the hundreds.”

“But that’s not fair,” Ryan spluttered.

Lucifer shrugged, leading Ryan further down the row of jail cells. Every few he stopped, reaching in and speaking to the inhabitants in various languages.

“What are the rules? How good do they have to be? I mean what’s the standard?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

Ryan scowled at the floor. Lucifer, seeming to sense his distress, approached him, setting hands on his shoulders. 

“Should we discuss something different? Lighter perhaps. Anything you’d like to know.”

Ryan’s frown deepened before he snorted. 

“For being the literal Devil, you’re an awfully caring person.” Lucifer laugher, a deep rumble that bubbled up from his chest. 

“Why do you call me tadpole?” Ryan asked suddenly. Jen calls me crybaby. Why the nicknames?” 

“Ah, it was actually Maze that gave you the crybaby name. Tadpole, however, has been your nickname for a very long time. Since we discovered what you really are.” 

“Why?”

Lucifer began to walk again. “You’ve heard the tale of the Scorpion and the Frog.”

A cold chill settled in Ryan’s stomach, sitting heavy. 

“Too well,” he murmured. 

“I’m sure. You’re meant to.”

“Theodore used it to warn me about Shane.”

“Mhm. Do you know why they call my son a scorpion?”

Ryan shrugged. 

“I thought not. The angels know Shane because I send him to Earth so often to help those God has abandoned. He’s managed to pick up a lot of rather interesting abilities. Including the ability to poison with only a touch. Hence a scorpion.” 

“He can control it—“ 

“Of course. You’re in no danger with him, Ryan.”

“So me as the frog—“

“Is simply to make you fear the scorpion. For us, however, it’s a term of endearment. Take no offense.” 

Ryan chuckled. “The Devil worries about offending a human. I’ve seen it all.” 

Lucifer smirked a little, his eyes narrowing. “The Devil isn’t quite the monster he was made out to be, is he?” He glanced up. “Ah, Maze. Come and officially meet Ryan.” 

Ryan tensed. “We’ve met. Particularly her claws and my face.” 

Maze slipped out of the shadows, looking ready to eat Ryan alive. She still wore the small corset, though the shredded skirt had been replaced with a pair of leather pants. Her hair was hanging down, clean and brushed. Ryan took a step backward, tensing visibly. 

“Oh, don’t hold a grudge, crybaby. Call it my hello.”

“Hell of a hello. No pun intended. You look more put together than before.”

 “Caught me at a bad time. Look, crybaby. Shane’s like my brother. I want him safe and happy. If you can’t do that, I’ll rip your face off.”

Ryan raised his hands in surrender. “Jesus!”

“No, he’s in a jail a few towns over. I keep very few religious rebels here – they tend to be too noisy,” Lucifer corrected. Maze laughed and Ryan was surprised to hear his own laughter bubbling up, free and easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this fic is getting some length to it! I hope y'all are still with me! As always, comments are greatly appreciated. Next part out tomorrow December 23rd! (Ideally I'm gonna be posting a chapter a day from now on just because of how freakin' BIG this thing is getting - but we'll see).


	10. Revelations

Ryan walked with Lucifer and Maze through the rest of the jail cells with a sense of ease that he hadn’t had since he arrived in Hell. He was wandering through halls of damned souls, everyone from Vlad the Impaler to Andre Chikatilo, Jeffrey Dahmer and Harold Shipman – and he was okay. He was scared, even Ryan couldn’t lie to himself about that, but there was a degree of safety and peace between the demon and the king of Hell.

As they walked, Lucifer spoke more candidly about how he made Hell into what it was today. He talked about using tricks he’d learned from God to make Maze and the other demons, using primordial elements to form their bodies and breathe life into them. Even Maze chimed in, talking about early Hell and how they worked to create everything, and were still working with new souls to make the world more advanced.

As they made their way back up the stairs to the main part of the mansion, Ryan had to admit he was overwhelmed, though it was for an entirely different reason. The world Lucifer had created wasn’t to punish or hurt those that ‘sinned’. Outside of the truly evil people – murderers, rapists, dictators – those that took other lives and hurt more than the feelings of their fellow human, Lucifer treated his population with care and affection. He sought to help them learn and succeed in their eternity.

 

The three finally settled into a comfortable sort of living room of the mansion, waiting for Shane to return.

“Did you have any other pressing questions before we get to the true purpose of this visit, Ryan?” Lucifer asked. Maze settled onto the couch, passing out bottles of beer.

“Yeah – One…You talk about making the demons. Shane’s a demon. How the hell does he fit into this? Did you make him too?”

Lucifer smiled and shook his head. “No. You’ve heard of Nephilim, right?”

“Half angel, half human, right? There’s stories that like Goliath from the David and Goliath story was a descendant of – or a Nephilim himself.”

“Correct. Shane is like that. He’s not quite a Nephilim, he _is_ a demon. But I didn’t create him like Maze or my other demons, or like God created the angels. It was a more… _Traditional_ creation.”

“So where’s his mom?” Ryan asked. Lucifer smiled almost sadly.

“The first human soul that entered my domain after God put me here… Do you want to know who that was?”

“Cain?”

“No, no. This world already had a few sinners by that point. The first soul to enter my domain was Eve.”

“The first woman?”

Lucifer nodded. “And what a woman she was… She was sent to Hell only a few years after I began creating the world that you see now. She was sent alone. She was scared, and I was the only thing she remembered from her time in the Garden. You see we were close, but she’d been promised to Adam.”

“And he wasn’t dead yet,” Ryan guessed.

“Oh, he was long dead. But he was in Heaven.”

Ryan scowled and Maze snorted. “God’s a bit of a power to the man type of guy. Ever wonder why all the angels are male? Think about it, crybaby.”

Ryan’s nose wrinkled. “So she went to Hell. And she…”

“The beautiful thing about being an archangel – even a fallen one – is that my power is far greater than most imagine. We formed a relationship. And she fell pregnant. Of course I needn’t tell you the rest of that process.”

“But you’ve never mentioned her – Jen didn’t – Is she still around? I’d love to meet her, talk to her,” Ryan said, excitement clear in his voice. His shoulders sank a little when Lucifer’s gaze lowered to his hands.

“She’s… But she was already dead.”

“The birthing of a demon as powerful as Shane… it would destroy a living human body so completely that only bits of bone would be left. For something that is primarily a soul…”

“She died during the birth,” Ryan whispered. Lucifer nodded.

“Shane knows. But he doesn’t talk about it. It’s a guilt thing,” Maze explained. “Don’t bring it up to him, okay?”

Ryan shook his head quickly. “No. Of course not. I’d never—Thank you. For telling me.”

Lucifer sipped at his drink. “I told you I’d be honest. I suppose it’s time in the story for me to explain the truth.”

“What’s so special about me.”

“Indeed. You know the history. You know vaguely what we – I – need you for from Jen.”

“The Apocalypse.”

Lucifer nodded. He lowered his head, sighing heavily before beginning to speak.

“The end times have been a long time coming, Ryan. Well before you were born, there were two stories written. Myself, Maze, and a few other demons wrote one. Michael, Theodore, and God wrote the other. They were the same tale in the beginning. The rise and fall of mankind, the war between Heaven and Hell. These weren’t just stories, they were prophecies. They both told of a young man. A devout human with dark eyes and a brilliant smile that would rise to high ranks in the church. This man would be faced with a choice. God, or Satan. And here is where the prophecies began to differ. I don’t know the specifics of Heaven’s prophecy. But I know the specifics of Hell’s. I know that if the special human chooses the side of Hell we will win. We will win quietly, and we will rule as I rule down here. I know that if he chooses the side of Heaven, there will be a great war. I don’t want to go to war, Ryan. I’m very old. And I’m very tired. I care for my son, my demons, and the souls in my keep. I care for humans after watching them for so long. I don’t wish to hurt anyone – not even God or the angels. I just want peace. I want to stop fighting constantly, warring with religions and angels. And the special human prophesied in the story – He can do that.”

“How?”

“By just saying no. By spreading the truth to the followers. Once they begin to lose faith in God as their leader… He’ll step down.”

“And if I were to choose Heaven.”

“Then Heaven wins. The thing about God, Ryan, is that he’s a showman above all else. When his show begins to lose viewers… Metaphorically speaking, he will quit. If it gains viewers… He’ll do so much more to keep them.”

“How do you know he won’t do something crazy if he loses viewers too?”

Lucifer shrugged. “I don’t for sure. That’s a part of why I’m being so transparent with you, Ryan. I believe in free will one hundred percent. I believe that you should be able to make the choice, not be forced into it by anyone – God, me, or otherwise. I want you to know everything I’m able to provide before you decide. I don’t _believe_ God will do something drastic if Hell has the numbers because of my past with him. He may have changed; the prophecy isn’t entirely clear. It states that there will be less bloodshed, that my rule down here will continue on earth – But if there will be _any_ loss of human lives… I can’t say.”

Ryan was silent for a long time, chewing his bottom lip. “So why Shane? Was he meant to seduce me? Trick me down here so you could give me this speech?”

“No. His relationship with you was not intended. At all. I actually begged him not to—To step back and let me maybe send up one of my other demons. It blurred things too much.”

“So what was he supposed to do?”

“Get to know you. Make sure you were the one we were looking for. And he was growing confident that you were.”

“But…”

“Well the next step was to find out. Convince you to meet me. Of course we wouldn’t have brought you here – too dangerous without knowing if you _really_ were the human.”

“But then we kissed.”

“Well, I feel like it was a bit more than that, Ryan. I don’t snoop on my son, but he is pretty honest with me.”

Ryan lowered his gaze, his cheeks heating up even as Lucifer laughed.

“I’m not angry, Ryan,” He assured him. “My son is certainly old enough to make his own decisions regarding bedfellows.”

“We haven’t—“

Lucifer raised his hand. “I don’t want to know. Devil or not, he’s still my son and I’d rather not know definitively one way or the other what he gets up to with those he’s interested in.”

Ryan laughed a little, a nervous sound that bubbled up against his will.

Lucifer cleared his throat and sat back, crossing his legs at the knee. “So, as I said – my intention was never to have Shane seduce you. The feelings that he’s expressed, the things he’s done in _that_ regard – those are entirely his.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because my son… Is very old, though he doesn’t look it. He has been with many, many, _many_ people in his time. He has expressed interest in some, had some as friends with benefits, broken hearts, gotten angry enough to tear down mountains during fights… And not once have I seen him as turned around as he is with you, tadpole. I’m telling you because you need to know, even if he’s not able to really formulate the words. Because he’ll be back in a short while, and he’ll take you home. And there is where you’ll need to make the first decision of many.”

“And what decision is that?” Ryan whispered, staring at the bottle in his hands. They were shaking just enough to be noticeable, his heart pounding a rapid beat against his ribs. His breath came quick, chest tight as he waited for Lucifer’s response.

“You’ll need to decide if Shane is worth the danger, Ryan – or if the frog will put his own safety first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, and there you have it! New chapter will be up tomorrow - but my family is doing our holiday crap that day so it might be a little late? But I'll try to keep it around the 20:45 CST mark that I've been doing.
> 
> As always, comments are my life blood - and Shane comes back next chapter!


	11. Despite Everything

It was Jen that came in only a few minutes later, slipping in through the partly open door to the couch. She set a hand on Maze’s shoulder, stroking the curve of her neck.

“Shane’s made it back. He’s asking for Ryan. If—You want to. If you don’t, you’re welcome to spend the night with Maze and me, and Maze can take you back up top tomorrow.”

Ryan glanced between Jen and Lucifer, his heart clenching in worry. “I—“

“Shane will understand, Ryan. If you can’t. He knows he did something unforgivable. While he’s hoping you might want to see him again, he knows you might not,” Jen said, offering a soft smile. 

Ryan wet his lips, staring at his hands for a moment. “I’ll go see him. Is he coming here?”

“No, he’s in his home. Come on, I’ll take you.”

Maze snagged Jen’s shirt and dragged her down, pressing a kiss to her mouth. Lucifer rose at the same time Ryan did. He took Ryan’s hand in both of his, squeezing. “I want to thank you, Ryan. Regardless of your final decision, you stayed and you listened without judgment. That’s admirable, and you are a good man for it.”

Ryan nodded. “Thank you. For everything.” Lucifer smiled, nodding as well. 

As Jen led Ryan out of the mansion and back down the winding road to the place he’d woken up in, he glanced back at Lucifer and his first demon, and over at Jen, the lost soul with a broken smile – and he realized it wasn’t so shocking anymore. They weren’t human; that much was clear – but Ryan didn’t really mind anymore. They certainly looked different; but he’d been treated with nothing but respect since he’d arrived that morning – he thought it was morning. One thing he noticed as he walked back toward Shane’s home was that the sun never seemed to shine. It made sense, considering the location – but it was unnerving, not being able to tell exactly what time it was, and how long he’d been down here. 

 

When they reached the home, so much less terrifying now that Ryan knew more about where he was, Jen set a hand on his shoulder. “You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Listen, crybaby… Just in case I don’t see you again… I really think you’re a good human. God would be stupid to send you down here.”

Ryan chuckled, squeezing Jen’s wrist. “I think he was pretty stupid to send you down here. I don’t know who’s side I’m taking yet. I need to think on it.”

“I know – _We_ know. We don’t wanna pressure you. But your choice regarding Shane—That’s coming up quick.”

“I know.”

“You ready to make that one?” 

Ryan shrugged, letting go of her wrist. “I’m ready to hear him out. Thank you, Jen.” 

He turned and walked up to the door, knocking once. It opened and Shane stood in the entrance. He looked tired, his hair a mess, but otherwise exactly how Ryan remembered him. Human and kind. Ryan smiled weakly, stepping inside.

“Do you wanna go back right away?” Shane asked, shutting the door behind them. 

“Can I?”

“Sure. I’ll grab the spell to take you back.” Shane brushed past him, grabbing his scrapbook.

“No, I—I don’t _need_ to. I just wanted to know… Whenever I’m ready, I can, right?”

Shane hesitated, looking anywhere but at Ryan. He nodded. “Yeah. Just say the word.”

“Good. Good to know. Right now though… We should probably talk.”

Shane nodded slowly. “We can sit in the living room?”

“You have a living room?” 

Shane went to the door that was locked before, opening it to reveal a longer hallway. “Yeah – I’m a pretty private person so I tend to lock up everything. I have popcorn and beer too.”

Ryan laughed helplessly, his heart swelling a little at the endearing smile on Shane’s face.

“Why do you live alone? Way out here?” He asked as he followed Shane through the hall to the kitchen. It was designed similar to the bedroom, log cabin style walls with minimal decoration, save for ancient posters or pictures that piqued Ryan’s interest more than once. 

“I like my privacy. I love my dad but he can be overwhelming, even for me. And he likes his space, especially with the jail. Plus I like being away from the city. The people—They’re mostly nice but sometimes I just need quiet. You must’ve noticed it’s a very upbeat place.”

“It makes sense, considering. I wouldn’t wanna be in a quiet, depressing town if I’m stuck here for eternity either.”

Shane nodded. “I don’t blame them at all – but it’s not for me. I like the quiet. Plus, I like feeling human sometimes. Being in a small place like this, away from my Father the Devil and the mutilated souls he governs… I can feel that way.”

Ryan nodded, settling onto a fluffy, broken in leather couch. Shane watched him for a moment before heading into the kitchen. The smell of cooking popcorn filled the air soon after, bringing Ryan back to just a few nights ago, where the worst thing in Ryan’s life was a nightmare of a creepy priest. 

“How do you get electricity in Hell?” Ryan asked when Shane appeared in the entryway to the living room. 

Shane looked around, a smirk growing on his face. “You notice any cords? We don’t. It’s magic.”

Ryan cocked an eyebrow. “I’ll buy demons, but magic?” 

Shane chuckled. “All I’m saying is it isn’t traditional electricity.” 

Ryan rose and walked over to some of the lamps on the wall.

“Those are gaslit,” Shane said. 

“And the microwave?” 

“What microwave?” 

Ryan’s brows furrowed. He walked up to Shane and peeked past, a little surprised to see an old fashioned stove, popcorn popping in a pan. Shane chuckled.

“Gotcha. We haven’t figured out electricity in Hell but gas works great.” 

Ryan grinned up at him. “You’re an idiot,” he mumbled. Shane’s bright grin very nearly made Ryan forget he was angry. 

“So what did your dad have you do? Unless it’s a secret.”

“No, just... Not entirely pleasant.”

Ryan nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. “Tell me anyways.”

“He gave me a name. A person to kill.”

“And you did.”

Shane nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

“What would the guy have done if you hadn’t killed him?” 

“Murder and mutilate over fifty children in the course of two years.”

Ryan grimaced and nodded. “Then it’s good he’s dead.”

“Yeah. But I killed him. Don’t you— How can you justify taking someone’s life like that?”

“How can you not, Shane? If you had the option to go back and slit Hitler’s throat when he was sixteen years old would you?” 

Shane chuckled a little, surprising Ryan. He turned, heading back into the kitchen to finish readying the popcorn.

“What’s so funny?”

“It was just funny you mentioned Hitler. I knew him, you know.”

Ryan’s eyes widened. “You knew him? Like when he was alive?” 

Shane nodded, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth. “I hated the fucking guy too. Even as a young man. He was one I fought with my dad about killing. I was pissed when God wouldn’t let us.” He grabbed two bottles from the cooler by the door and the bowl of popcorn.

“I read some of your scrapbook,” Ryan said, following him.

“Figured you didn’t end up in Hell on your own desire. I don’t mind. With all the shit I kept from you - you have every right to snoop.”

“Did you really know all these people? Caesar, Ben Franklin, Leif Eriksson?” 

Shane nodded. “I’ve led a very storied life, Ryan. And I swear to you — I will tell you anything you want to know.”

Ryan settled back onto the couch and Shane sat next to him, placing the bowl between them. He passed over a beer. The two sat in silence for a long time, their hands brushing as they reached for popcorn, the rustle of their jeans against the leather the only real noise aside from chewing. 

It was Ryan that spoke first. “I want to know why you hid it from me. You could have posed as anything. Anyone. A priest? Shane— Do you know how badly that fucked me up? I was falling for a _priest_ and he was _letting_ me.”

Shane nodded. “I know. The priest idea was mine. I thought maybe if you saw me as someone you could trust it’d be easier to figure out what we needed to know. And it was. But then I started seeing you as more than a human from some ancient prophecy. I wanted to tell you the truth, Ryan. That’s why. I wrote that resignation letter. That was step one and I— I didn’t want you to find out like that, Ryan, I swear.”

“What did Theodore want? Was it to — what just take me away from you?” 

Shane nodded. “He wanted to convince you I was evil. He did a pretty good job of it in the end but... I don’t know. I really am sorry, Ryan. Even if you can’t believe that.”

“I do. And after everything else — I don’t think you ever intended to hurt me.”

“But?” 

Ryan chuckled. “ _And_ I do care for you. A lot. But if we’re gonna work — I need you to be totally transparent with me.”

“Anything you want,” Shane said, his voice cracking. Ryan wet his lips.

“Show me what you really look like.” 


	12. Your Decision

Shane swallowed audibly, nodding. “Okay. Just... Know that I won’t hurt you, okay? Trust me.” 

Ryan’s eyes slipped shut and he took a deep breath. “I trust you.” 

Shane stood, stripping out of the flannel he was wearing. He tugged off his t-shirt as well, leaving himself in just his jeans. Those he pushed down a little at the back. Ryan swallowed the lump in his throat as Shane stood in front of him, his hands balled into tight fists. 

It started with his fingers, darkening at the tips and sliding back, blackness flowing through his veins, up and down his body, darkening his lips and flooding his eyes a solid black. The red came next, scales breaking through skin like paper, red and black, shining with a faux wetness.A tail began to grow, slow at first but picking up speed, curling lazily like a cat’s, but shining and segmented like a scorpion’s. At the end was a sharp stinger, deep red and deadly. His horns were dark brown like his father’s, though less long and sharp. They pushed up through his messy hair, curving back. His nails lengthened, blackening and curving down. He blinked, looking over at the wide-eyed Ryan.

“I know it’s frightening,” Shane said. His voice had taken on a deep growl, teeth sharp under his lips. His face still looked somewhat human, making it that much scarier. Despite the obvious fear in Ryan’s expression, he rose and rounded the coffee table. Delicately, Ryan ran his fingers over Shane’s red and black cheek, their eyes locked.

“I’m sorry,” Shane whispered.

“Why?”

Shane shrugged, a motion that looked almost comical in the cabin-like living room that felt much too small now.

“You probably want to scream and run away. I’m not exactly boyfriend material here.”

“No, but I don’t want to run. Do you prefer this form?”

“God no. I know this is more frightening – fitting for one of Hell’s denizens I suppose – But I hate it. I would rather stay human.”

“It’s not uncomfortable?”

“No. It’s preferred.”

Ryan nodded, stepping back. “Okay, go ahead. Thank you for showing me.”

He watched as the process reversed, just as smoothly and cleanly as it had before. Ryan placed a hand on Shane’s chest when his skin was human again, feeling his very real heart pounding behind his ribs.

“Shane—“

“Ryan—“ Shane’s voice broke, his face twisting. “I’m so fucking sorry baby. I never meant to hurt you.”

Ryan closed his eyes. He kept his hand on Shane’s chest. “I want to say it’s okay.”

“But?”

“I’m scared.”

“Of me?” Shane’s voice had lost all of the gravely boom it had in his other form. Now it was barely above a whisper, small and scared.

“Of everything. I’m not a brave person, Shane. I need—I need support. Something. I need someone that can help me survive all this shit.” Ryan looked back up at Shane. “Can you do that? Without bias, without _pushing_ me into anything?”

Shane answered without hesitation. “Yes.”

“What if – Shane, what if I choose Heaven?”

Shane cupped Ryan’s chin, stroking his jaw. “Then we make it work as long as they’ll let us. I know you’re scared, Ryan. I know this is a big decision. I’m not going to abandon you. This isn’t about Heaven or Hell or the Apocalypse. This is about _you_. I care about _you_ , okay?”

Ryan closed his eyes again and fell forward, slumping against Shane’s chest. A broken sob slipped from his mouth when Shane’s arms wrapped around him.

“I’ve got you, Ryan. I’ve got you no matter what, okay? If you’ll have me – if you want me.”

Ryan wrapped his arms around Shane’s middle, pressing tight and squeezing with everything he had. Shane didn’t flinch. He stood steady, stroking his fingers through Ryan’s hair, heart pounding a rapid rhythm in Ryan’s ears.

After what felt like an eternity, Ryan stepped back. He smiled, eyes still wet with unshed tears.

“Am I forgiven?” Shane teased. Ryan laughed, a sharp, broken noise that surprised even him.

“Shut up, Shane.”

Shane’s grin grew. “Would it be okay if I kissed you?”

Ryan nodded, his smile fading into something else; something just as happy – but much less pure. Their mouths met halfway, slotting together perfectly. Ryan buried his fingers in Shane’s hair, pressing as close as he could manage.

Shane’s hands slid under his ass. He lifted Ryan easily, as he had in the church office so long ago. Now he didn’t bother moving, just held onto Ryan, mouths moving in tandem.

Ryan broke the kiss first, gasping in a deep breath and resting his forehead on Shane’s shoulder. Shane continued to hold him without complaint, breathing steady and arms sold.

“I need to go home,” Ryan murmured. Shane let him down, smiling sheepishly.

“What?” Ryan asked.

“You’re welcome to stay the night here if you want.”

Ryan stepped forward, touching Shane’s chest once more. “If I stay the night we’re going to end up doing a lot more than kissing.”

Shane nodded. “Of course, yeah – Wanna go slow.”

“Fuck no. I want that, I want _this_ but… I need a clear head, Shane. This Heaven and Hell thing. And if I sleep with you—“

“It’s okay, Ryan.” Shane set his hands on Ryan’s shoulders. “You don’t have to justify not wanting to sleep with me. Not tonight and not ever. It’s okay.”

Relief spread on Ryan’s face. “You’re not mad?”

“Not even a little. I’ll take you home, okay? We can talk or you can just go to bed and we can plan to meet up tomorrow.”

Ryan nodded. Shane pulled his shirts back on and slid into his shoes. He walked toward the bedroom, Ryan following behind. As they entered, he grabbed Ryan’s coat, passing it to him.

“Do I have to go to sleep like I did to get here?”

“No.” Shane grabbed the book. “Just close your eyes and hold onto me.”

Shane wrapped an arm around Ryan. Ryan shut his eyes, nuzzling against Shane’s chest as Shane mumbled something in a different language.

Ryan felt a head rush, like he’d stood up from a chair too quickly and gotten a bad case of vertigo. The air became cold and Shane took a step back. Ryan’s eyes fluttered open and he was a little surprised to find himself in Shane’s apartment.

“I’ll drive you home.”

“That is a _damn_ good way to travel.”

Shane laughed. “Isn’t it? Come on.”

“I have one question real quick.” Ryan chewed his lip. He pointed to Shane’s scrapbook. “May I—I know it’s personal and no is a perfectly okay answer. But—“

“You want to read more.”

“If I can,” Ryan said.

“Sure.” Shane shrugged. “Two conditions though.”

“What?”

“One, you don’t show anyone. If this book falls into human hands – or worse _angel_ hands – There’s no telling what could happen.”

“Of course. I’ll guard it with my life.”

“Well – Don’t do that. Nothing is worth your life.”

Ryan flushed a little, tucking his chin to his chest. “What’s the other condition?”

“Don’t read anything out loud if you don’t know what it is. I don’t wanna rescue you from the moon next,” Shane teased, passing the book over to Ryan.

Ryan laughed. “Yeah – not going to make that mistake again. Thank you, Shane.”

“My pleasure. Come on. We’ll head back to your place.”

Ryan let Shane lead him out of the apartment and down to his car silently. They remained silent as they drove to Ryan’s place, and as they walked up to his apartment door.

“Wanna come in for a while?” Ryan offered.

“Aren’t you tired?”

“Exhausted. But I trust you not to do dirty things to me while I’m asleep,” Ryan teased. Shane laughed.

“Well I am a demon.”

“A nice demon.”

Shane looked a little taken aback at the compliment. Ryan smiled, unlocking his door. “Come on. I wanna talk to you about this thing with Theodore anyway.”

Shane’s confused smile disappeared, all business at the mention of Theodore. He entered, shutting the door and slipping his shoes off.

They settled onto the couch, Shane’s book in front of them. “Talk to me baby.”

Ryan swallowed audibly, worrying his hands together on his lap. “I want to talk to Theodore and—Make him take me up to Heaven.” He hesitated, as if waiting for Shane to argue. When he didn’t, Ryan continued. “I feel like – for me to make a good decision – I need to know the truth of _both_ sides.”

“I agree,” Shane said.

“But what if—Will I be safe up there?”

Shane nodded. “If you’re not I’ll fucking burn it down myself.”

Ryan chuckled a little, his cheeks burning at the protective growl in Shane’s voice.

“I’m sure I will be. They need me, right?”

“I can’t go up there with you. You know that, right?”

Ryan nodded. “I know. I just have to hope that… I’m right.”

Shane reached over, grabbing Ryan’s hand and giving it a squeeze.”

“You’ll be okay.”

“I hope so.”  
“Hey. I know so,” Shane said, and Ryan smiled softly. Shane lowered his gaze for a moment, drawing in a deep breath. “I should go.”

“Or you could stay.”

“Ryan—“

Ryan shook his head. He turned and shifted, settling onto Shane’s lap and grabbing his face. Without hesitation, he brought them together in a deep kiss, a shaky breath heating their cheeks. Shane’s hands settled on his hips, no resistance at all. Ryan controlled the kiss, nipping at Shane’s lip every few seconds to draw quiet gasps from the demon under him.

Shane pulled away, his teeth bared. He pressed their foreheads together. “Ryan if we don’t stop—“

Ryan nodded, his eyes slipping shut.

“I want to. But you were right earlier – you need a clear head, right?”

Ryan nodded. “And I want you to be clear headed. No matter what you choose. The minute you get back from Heaven with your decision. I promise you. I’ll be waiting.”

Ryan smiled a little, pressing another kiss to Shane’s lips.

“Get out of here before I ask you to stay,” he murmured, sliding off Shane’s lap. He rose, fixing his shirt and offering a smile.

“It’ll be okay, Ryan.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Sure I do. I’m a demon. Trust me.”

Ryan grinned at that, shaking his head. “Against everything logical, Shane. I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, getting intense! As always, comments are my lifeblood - next part is due out tomorrow night!


	13. Heaven

“Welcome, Ryan. I’m so glad you came around.” Theodore stood from the church steps, offering his hand to Ryan. He scowled, visibly tense. 

“Get me to Heaven and let me look around. That’s all I need you for. Not making friends.” 

Theodore’s eyebrows shot up. 

“You seem a bit tense. Did something happen in Hell?” 

Ryan’s gaze darkened a little. “It’s not your business what happened in Hell. You’re from Heaven. That’s your jurisdiction, right?”

“Of course. Come then.” Theodore held out a greenish pill and Ryan cocked an eyebrow.

“You have to roofie me to let me into Heaven?”

“What? No. It’s a sedative. The effects of the travel can be quite unpleasant.” 

“No thank you. I can handle it.” 

“Take the pill, Ryan.” 

“I said no.” 

Theodore’s jaw twitched as he ground his teeth, staring the human down. Ryan held his ground, his arms crossed over his chest. “Are you being consciously difficult or is this just you?” Theodore asked. His tone was heavy with warning. Ryan huffed a laugh without humor.

“This is just me. I don’t like you, Theodore. You lied, you pushed me into Hell in my dreams, and now you’re trying to roofie me. I want to do what’s best for humans - but I don’t have to enjoy the company of an ass.”

“You enjoy the company of a _demon_.” 

“Sure. But this isn’t about the demon. It’s about the angels. And God. I’m not taking your sedative. Bring me to heaven and let me make up my mind.” 

Theodore sighed heavily. He slid the pill back into his jean pocket. 

“It's your suffering. Close your eyes.” He grabbed Ryan’s shoulder, fisting the fabric of his hoodie. Ryan squeezed his eyes shut, and felt as if he’d been yanked into the air. 

There was no sensation of flying, or falling for that matter. Aside from the insensitive way Theodore had grabbed him, it wasn’t too different from traveling from Hell to Shane’s apartment. That was until Ryan opened his eyes. 

His surroundings were a blinding white, nauseatingly clean. Ryan’s world spun for a moment. He stumbled, reaching out for something to hold on.

“I told you to take the sedative,” Theodore said wearily. 

“I’m gonna be sick.” 

“Please don’t. No one wants to clean up a human’s mess.” 

Ryan glared in Theodore’s direction, surprised to see him wearing not the jeans and button down he’d worn on Earth, but long flowing blue robes, identical to the ones from Ryan’s nightmare. 

When Ryan was sure he wasn’t going to lose his breakfast, he straightened up, looking at his surroundings. They were in a grand hall. The pillars were beautifully carved, white and silver. The floor was blue and white, a solid granite feeling stone that echoed at the slightest movement. Far off to the left Ryan could see an open set of doors, leading to another white space. A few people dressed in the same blue as Theodore were passing in front of the door. 

“Where is everyone?” Ryan finally asked, surprised to see the space so uninhabited. 

“What do you mean by everyone?” 

“People — This is Heaven, right? Where’s the souls that earned their way here?”

“Oh. They’re around. Come, I’ll take you to our Father.” Theodore grabbed ahold of Ryan’s shoulder and began to lead him toward the doors. 

“Whoa, wait - I wanna look around first.”

“We really can’t have a human just wandering around, Ryan. You understand.”

Ryan nodded. “Sure, I get it. Humans - living ones - don’t really have a place here. So why don’t you take me around? Or get one of the other angels to do it? I’d love to meet one of the archangels - are they around?” 

Theodore’s frown seemed to deepen further and further the more Ryan spoke.

“I have strict orders to take you directly to God, Ryan.”

Ryan’s brows furrowed. “Well, alright. Look, I’m a little nervous about meeting _the_ God. You gotta understand that.”

“Of course. You’ve done nothing but spit in his face since you met that demon. I’d be afraid as well.” 

Ryan blinked owlishly at Theodore. His mouth opened and closed, unable to find a response. Theodore only smiled smugly.

“Don’t worry, Ryan. We need you. You’ll be fine. Come.” 

The grip on Ryan’s shoulder tightened and Theodore began to walk, forcing Ryan to stumble along next to him. 

As they walked, Ryan tried his best to figure out his surroundings. Everything felt vacant, their footsteps sounding like the loudest things in this world. Off in the distance, he felt like he could hear a soft music, but the deafening silence could very well have been playing tricks on him. 

When they reached the doors, just as white as everything else, a man - creature - stumbled out, nearly bumping into them. He was wearing silver robes, rather than blue. While he looked mostly human, the horns, short and dull like a young goat’s. His eyes were icy blue, nearly white save for his pupil, a jarring contrast.

“Watch where you’re going,” Theodore snapped. The man lowered his head.

“I’m sorry, sir. I was in a hurry, I have to clean—“

“I don’t care, beast. Get out of here.” 

The man scurried off, and Ryan realized he was barefooted - if the hooves clapping down the hall could be considered feet.

“I’m sorry, Ryan. Are you alright?” 

“Who was that?” 

“I have no idea. He’s just a Workman.”

“But—“

“Come on, we don’t want to be late.” Theodore tugged Ryan into the room. Much to his surprise, it was filled mostly with these ‘Workmen’ - all wearing soft silver robes and bearing cloven hooves. 

“What are these people, Theodore?” Ryan asked more firmly, startling a frightened noise out of the nearest creature.

Theodore sighed. “They’re angels, Ryan. What did you think they were.”

“Why are they horned?”

Theodore sighed again, trying to tug Ryan toward a second door on the other side of the room. Ryan braced his feet, yanking back until his hoodie was freed from Theodore’s grip. He raced to the nearest Workman. 

“What’s your name?” 

“I—“ It was a woman from what Ryan could deduce, her curly hair unnaturally purple. Her eyes widened. Ryan glanced back to see Theodore approaching. 

“No, I’m getting a fucking answer.” He turned back to the girl and offered a comforting smile. “My name is Ryan. I’m a human. Please, I’d like to know your name.”

“S— Sara.” 

Ryan smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Sara. Are you an angel?”

“I was. Now I’m just a Workman.”

“Why did that change?” Sara glanced back at Theodore and lowered her gaze. “Shouldn’t say.”

“Have you always looked like this?” 

Sara shook her head no. “This is just how Workmen look. To remind us.”

“Of what?”

“To—“ Sara’s eyes darted back and forth, panicked now. “To not be like the Horned One,” she hissed.

“Lucifer?” A noise rose from the crowd they’d attracted by now. Sara nodded, hanging her head. Ryan nodded. He took Sara’s hand and squeezed. 

“Sara, I want you to listen to me.” She looked back up at him.

“You look beautiful. Thank you for talking to me.” 

Sara grinned broadly, nodding. Ryan turned back to Theodore and jabbed him in the chest with a finger. “You’ve got some explaining to do before we go anywhere.” 

A heavy silence fell over the group of Workmen. Theodore cleared his throat, fixing his robes.

“Come. I’ll take you to a quiet place and we can talk.” He grabbed Ryan’s shoulder again, leading him from the room. 

Ryan glanced back, searching for Sara’s brilliant purple. Much to his surprise, he couldn’t find her. 

 

Theodore tugged Ryan into a room to the side of the Workman’s space. He shut the door and leaned on it. Ryan walked around slowly, realizing he was in a library. 

“This is gorgeous.”

“It’s books.” 

“And books are amazing.” Ryan walked up to one of the shelves, running his fingers over ancient spines. He remembered the real reason for being here and dropped his hand, turning on Theodore. 

“What are the Workmen?”

“They’re Angels. Angels that are disobedient.”

“You stick horns and hooves to them? How cruel and sadistic are you people?”

Theodore tensed. “You have no idea what they’ve done.”

“What did Sara do?”

“I haven’t got a clue. It’s not my role to punish the Angels.”

“What _is_ your job?”

“I, like my sire Michael, are God’s chosen. We handle the oversight of the rule here. You may consider us something akin to Vice Presidents.”

“Your sire — Michael is your dad?”

“My only Father is God.”

“But you— His DNA is inside you. Michael’s.”

“I suppose so.”

“So doesn’t that make Lucifer your Uncle? And.. Shane your cousin?” 

Theodore seemed to grow six inches, his blue eyes paling until they were nearly white. His fingers lengthened, nails pointing almost needlelike as wings spread from his back, huge and white, even folded they were formidable. Ryan stumbled back when Theodore took a step forward.

“You will _not_ compare me to those serpents. And you will _not_ mention the Horned One’s name in this holy place. Ever. I am no relation to those beasts.” 

Ryan swallowed the sticky lump in his throat, tears burning his nose. He was no stranger to fear, but this was new. In nearly thirty years Ryan couldn’t remember once wishing for Lucifer - or some demon - to rescue him from an angel that looked ready to rip his throat out. 

It ended as fast as it had begun, Ryan blinked and Theodore was back to his human form, a nearly jarring transition. 

“Come on. We’re late.” 

Instead of his shoulder, Theodore grabbed the back of Ryan’s neck, yanking him back into the hall and down it. Ryan couldn’t bring himself to argue; he feared if he opened his mouth he’d beg to be released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - comments are my lifeblood - y'all are amazing at that anyways, so thank you for that guys. You're awesome and I love you all. Tomorrow is a new update! Chapter 14!!!


	14. Judgment

The building was enormous, Ryan realized as Theodore dragged him through halls and upstairs. It also had no windows, a disconcerting fact that Ryan realized only after staring at white wall after white wall for ten flights.

As they climbed, Ryan saw more Workmen, as well as other angels dressed in various colors. Some wore golds and whites; a handful wore lavender. Theodore was more willing to answer Ryan’s questions about the angels that weren’t in silver and it became clear quickly that they worked in a hierarchy, with angels like Theodore at the top and angels like Sara and other Workmen at the bottom.

 

“Where are we going?” Ryan finally asked. 

“To see God.” Theodore’s hand was still on the back of his neck, guiding him one way and another like a dog.

“But where _is_ he?”

“At the top. Can you not continue?”

“No, I’m fine. He just seems distant from the rest of the angels. Why aren’t there windows?”

“Because.”

Ryan blinked over at Theodore. “Because why?” He asked, feeling like a small child.

“Because there’s nothing outside this building, Ryan. This is a world outside of human comprehension. There is nothingness past the walls.”

“Where are all the people?”

Theodore grimaced at Ryan’s continuous questioning. “What do you mean? You’ve seen a ton of people.”

“No, I’ve seen a ton of angels. Where are the humans? Human souls are here, right?”

“Of course. They just aren’t up this way.”

“Why not?”

“Because they’re human. They live below the floor we entered on.”

“I want to see their living conditions.”

“Not possible. We need to make our meeting.”

“Then after.”

Theodore tensed visibly, squeezing Ryan’s neck almost painfully tight for a moment. “Why are you so insistent on this, Ryan?”

“Because I know the prophecy, Theodore. I know whoever wins gets to control the humans. Don’t you think it’s reasonable to want to know how they’ll be treated?”

“This is _Heaven_ , Ryan. It’s certainly going to be better than Hell on Earth no matter what, isn’t it?” 

Ryan shrugged, trying to ignore the painful twinge in his neck from Theodore’s grip. “I feel like that should be my decision, right? Come on then. I’d like to meet God now. Maybe he’ll provide more answers to the questions I have.” Ryan tried to pull out of the grip, wincing when it only tightened. 

Together, they walked up yet another set of stairs.

*** 

Ryan prided himself on being a pretty healthy, athletic person. Despite this, he was short of breath by the final set of stairs, ending in the only thing Ryan had seen since entering Heaven that wasn’t white or blue: a large brown wood door, nearly black when contrasted against the white walls. 

“Here it is.” Theodore knocked once before pushing open the door. He released his grip on Ryan’s neck only when he shoved him forward into the room. 

Ryan stumbled, taking a moment to right himself before looking around the space. It was large and comfortable, the walls a soft green with wooden floors. A large desk sat in the center, and at it an overweight blonde man in a white suit sat. He looked up and grinned widely. 

“Well Ryan Bergara. The prophecy in the flesh. Come, sit. We’ll talk.”

Ryan swallowed hard, a little taken aback at how _normal_ God looked. After his time in Hell – and subsequent meeting with Workmen and Theodore’s true form he was expecting something a little more extravagant. 

He sank into a comfortable chair on the other side of the desk, glancing around. 

“So how are you, son? I heard of the capture.”

“The capture?” Ryan stuttered, brows knitting together. 

“The demons that took you to Hell of course. To try and make you join them.”

“I don’t know where you heard that – Sir. With all due respect. I just messed up and got myself put there. The demons actually treated me really well.”

“Well, certainly not as well as we can. They were simply trying to convince you they’re not as evil as they are.”

Ryan blinked dumbly at the man in front of him. This was _God_ and he—wasn’t even the slightest bit awed. Maybe meeting Lucifer had made him immune to it – but Ryan felt nothing for this divine being. There was an unearthly handsomeness to his features, but it was overshadowed by the clear flippancy of the situation. Ryan hadn’t been expected to be treated like a king, but if he really was this prophecy come true, he had expected _something_ more than bored arrogance. 

“Actually, Sir. I have a lot of questions for you. In order to make my decision.”

“Of course.”

“See, I’m sure you know, if you watched me as close as I’m sure you have,” he paused until God nodded, “then you know how thorough I am about everything. Especially research related things. I want to know the answers to everything that I can before I make a decision. Of course, something like this is much more serious. And requires knowing a lot more information. Don’t you agree?”

“Certainly.”

“Then, would you be so kind as to tell me why your lapdog,” he jutted his thumb in Theodore’s direction, “refused to answer even the simplest of my questions without making it sound like I was inconveniencing him?”

God shifted in his seat, glancing over at Theodore. Ryan continued. “See, I feel like my questions were reasonable. Things I didn’t understand about how Heaven worked. Things that, in Hell, I was given free reign to explore and get answers for.”

“I am sorry that you felt that way, Ryan. I will certainly answer anything you require,” God said. Ryan felt a surge of pride at that. _God_ was willing to answer _his_ questions. 

“First it’s a few things I’d like to see. I want to see the human souls. I want to know how they’re treated and what they do on a day to day basis.”

“That should be no problem.”

“I want to know why certain angels have been punished with bodily mutilation.”

“Mutila—Ryan, surely you must know that angels don’t feel like humans do.”

“I get that. But I also know that you mutilate human souls in the same way. I’m just not sure why you consider that a reasonable punishment. I mean you’re already sending these people to Hell.”

“The marks fit the crime.”

“I want proof of that.”

“How?” 

“Let me sit in on a judgement. Let me decide – in my own mind – if it’s accurate.”

“Fine, son. If that’s what you’d like. You know, I recall you were much more timid as a child. Even a few weeks ago. A bit of—“

“A frog,” Ryan filled in. God shrugged. 

“In a way.”

“Well, spending a day in Hell, face to face with Lucifer… Guess it makes a man learn a lot. So when can I get these things?”

“Well, if you’d like you can witness the trial this evening. As for the humans, you’re free to go at anytime. Take my elevator – to save walking down the stairs.” God waved a hand. A large curtain near Theodore flipped out of the way to reveal an elevator that was tucked into the wall. “Theodore will accompany you.”

Ryan rubbed the back of his neck, a bruise already making it tender from Theodore’s grip. 

“First though – Tell me a tale.”

“A tale? What sort of tale?”

Ryan shrugged. “How it all began. Satan’s fall. Humanity. How Hell was made.”

“Well you’ve read the Bible, Ryan. A few times. You already know these tales.” 

“Fine. What about the angels. Why is there a hierarchy?”

“Well no one is equal, son. Rules. We need subordinates to be superiors, don’t we?”

“I suppose. Can an angel change their designation? Like a promotion?”

“At times, yes. Angels have been known to move up in ranks. It’s rare though – most are quite happy where they are.”

Ryan nodded, his lips a thin line as he processed the information. 

“Shall we continue playing? I enjoy the rapid fire questioning.” The tone was playful, but Ryan could see something in God’s expression. He couldn’t place it, but it looked dangerous. Of course, in the past week he’d had dinner with Lucifer and very nearly had sex with a demon; what was the limit of danger in Ryan’s suddenly insane life anyway? He cleared his throat. 

“Just one question left, actually.”

“Yes?” 

Ryan clasped his hands together on his lap, hoping to hide the shaking of them. He hesitated, hoping his voice didn’t reveal the way his heart was pounding in his throat, or the tight clench of fear pinching his stomach. 

“Lucifer is your son. Why did you make his brother push him into Hell, when he would have taken the role willingly? Why couldn’t you face him?” 

Ryan heard Theodore move, but before he could turn around, a sharp pain spread from his cheek through his entire head. He tumbled out of the chair, looking up through tear filled eyes. Theodore was in his true form again, nostrils flared as he towered over Ryan. 

“How dare you disrespect your Father, you stupid human!” 

Theodore raised his foot, aiming for Ryan’s chest. 

“ _Enough_!” 

God’s voice was loud enough to make the pictures on the walls rattle, Ryan’s already aching head giving another twinge of pain. 

Theodore stepped back, shrinking under God’s stare. Ryan remained where he was, not entirely sure he could stand either way. He knew it had been a stupid risk to take; but he needed to know. 

“He has no right—“

“Nor do you, Theodore. You understand the gravity of this situation. We need him. If he joins Hell, we lose. If he ends up dead, we lose. We need him alive and _with_ us. I don’t care what ridiculous grudge you have against this human, you are going to keep him in line and you are going to convince him we are the side he wants to be on.” 

Ryan didn’t dare move, keeping his breathing steady and slow. 

“With all due respect - he’s having relations with a demon. He’s not going to join our side.”

“Then you make him see the demon for what it is. The scorpion cannot change his nature, son. And neither can that demon. It will hurt Ryan. And _you_ need to be there to save him when it does.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now wake him up and get him down to the human levels.”

“Sir-“

“Show him level two and six. Nothing more.”

“Yes sir.” 

Theodore took a step toward Ryan when God spoke again. 

“Oh, and Theodore?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Don’t disappoint me. Michael’s son or not - I will make you a Workman if you do.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 


	15. God's Grace

Level six of the human’s hold was a city similar to Los Angeles in structure. Ryan walked next to Theodore, trying to quell the nausea that had been present since the punch, and trying to find the beauty. 

The city went on seemingly forever, complete with a blue sky above. “These people — they know They’re dead, right?” 

“Some. Others have been here so long they’ve forgotten.”

“How many people?”

“Millions in total.”

“That’s it?” Ryan frowned. Theodore looked over at him and he winced, half expecting another smack, or perhaps another hand on his neck. 

“There are rules and humans break them a lot. This isn’t our fault.” 

“Speaking of. How do you punish those that make mistakes?”

“We send them to Hell.”

“So even... In Heaven they risk Hell for a mistake?”

“Well, if they were truly people deserving of Heaven they wouldn’t make mistakes. And I’m sure Satan so kindly left out that we allow those in Hell to re-enter Heaven once they’ve repented.”

“He told me. He also told me he’s never had a soul that was allowed to.”

“Again, that’s not our fault. He must just do a bad job of teaching. Come.” 

Theodore grabbed Ryan’s shoulder and walked him down another street in the faux LA. 

Level two was similarly created, only instead of the bustling city life, it was filled with farms. Rolling fields and animals dotted the land.

“This is pretty,” Ryan commented, watching a boy about his age playing basketball. 

“People do seem to like it. They’re free to travel between the levels, to visit those that prefer the city or country.”

“What are the other levels?”

“Empty. Come on, the judgement is going to start soon.” 

 

“Wait—“  
“This we cannot be late for,” Theodore insisted.

Ryan didn’t argue, the steady ache of his head and the bruised back of his neck working efficiently to keep him quiet for the time being.

“So how does this work?” He asked as they took the elevator back to the top.

“What?”

“Well it’s estimated that over a hundred and fifty thousand people die on average every day. More, of course, if you include massacres and such. How does God stay caught up?”

“Oh, you’re under the impression that this is an instant process and it’s all harps and bows. How sweet.”

Ryan scowled. “You are the most condescending f—“ He stopped himself when Theodore looked over at him, eyes narrowed.

“Watch your tongue.”

Ryan’s jaw tightened, sending another sting through his head. “Fine. Explain it to me.”  
“After a human dies, one of the angels – specifically the ones you saw wearing gold, go to collect the person’s soul. There are some that are immediately dropped into Hell. Usually those that died in or immediately after a sinful act. Murder, rape, suicides – those are immediately marked by the angels and tossed into the pit. The ones that are more ambiguous are put into a holding place. Humans call it Purgatory. This lasts anywhere from months to years. Then they’re brought up in front of God. He spends the majority of his days passing judgement of man and angel.”

“I had no idea. Why not dole out the responsibility to other angels? I mean he’s got a billion of you guys—“

“He’s God, Ryan. He wouldn’t _be_ God if he wasn’t the _only_ judge and jury.”

The elevator stopped, sliding open. The office, previously empty, was filled with angels and people, all wide eyed with wonder and fear. God sat at his desk, fingers steepled in front of his lips.

An angel in lavender stood in front of him, tear tracks marring his cheeks.

“I didn’t mean to.”

“I’m very sure you didn’t. But you did it anyway. And you must pay the price.”

“Please, Lord—“

“Michael.”

Ryan watched an angel in the same blue as Theodore come from the crowd. In addition to the robe color, he _looked_ almost identical to Theodore.

“Yes, Lord.” He grabbed the sobbing angel’s robe, dragging him toward a second door Ryan hadn’t seen his first time in the room.

“What did he do?”

“I haven’t any idea. Be quiet.” Ryan scowled but said nothing more.

“Next,” God said. The crowd parted. Much to Ryan’s surprise an angel wearing deep red robes forward, Sara in tow. Ryan stepped forward, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Do. Not. Speak,” Theodore warned.

Sara’s head was lowered, her hands behind her back.

“Already a Workman, and in front of me again. My dear.”

“Send me away,” Sara whispered.

“I’m sorry?”

“I said send me away.” She looked up at God, her jaw set. “Send me away or kill me. Anything is better than being _your_ subordinate.”

God smiled, a dark, vicious smirk that sent a shiver down Ryan’s spine.

“As you wish.” He waved his hand. It was Theodore that stepped forward this time. Ryan tried to follow, but Theodore shoved him back firmly and stepped in line with Sara, leading her toward the door.

“Sara!” Ryan shouted. Sara looked back, grinning at him. The rest of the crowd looked at Ryan, surprised at the outburst.

“Make the _right_ choice, Ryan!” Sara called as the door slammed shut. God’s voice sounded over the murmuring crowd, effectively silencing it.

“Next!”

A girl not much younger than Ryan was pushed to the front.

“You led a good life,” God praised. The girl smiled softly. “But, your habitual consumption of pornography is unacceptable in this divine place.”

The girl whimpered, her smile fading. “Please, no. I was getting help for it, I—“

“But you never sought forgiveness. That’s what matters, dear. Take her out.”

Another red robed angel stepped up, grabbing the girl and leading her out while a second human was pushed to the front.

Glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention, Ryan slipped out with them.

The hallway was dark; Ryan could only see bits of the red in front of him. He settled low and tight to the wall, hoping no one else could see. The hall wound downward, echoing with distant cries and groans. If Ryan didn’t know any better, he would have guessed it led directly into Hell. With every twist, he worried he’d lose the two. The darkness was stifling, and he was forced to begin relying on his ears, the sound of the angel and girl’s footsteps and the girl’s quiet cries to keep himself going in the right direction.

One final turn and the hall opened into a huge room. It was dimly lit with candles and torches, allowing Ryan’s eyes to adjust comfortably as he peeked around the corner. Theodore and Michael were talking, snippets of their cheerful conversation reaching Ryan’s ears. Between them was a long table, covered in various medical instruments. The red robed angel shoved the crying girl forward.

“Crime?” Theodore asked.

“Lust.”

He nodded and pulled the girl up, ignoring her as she pled for mercy. Michael helped to keep her upright as Theodore played his fingers over the shining silver instruments.

Ryan’s blood pounded in his ears, vision threatening to blur and blacken as he realized what was about to happen. His stomach gave a dangerous lurch when Theodore picked up a large, sharp scalpel.

Too focused on the horrifying scene unfolding in front of him, Ryan failed to hear the next batch of damned souls and their angels approaching. His vision went red as an angel grabbed him from behind, robe falling over his face. A wet noise and the girl’s cry filled the air.

“What’s going on?” Theodore asked.

“The human,” the angel holding Ryan said. Ryan struggled harder, but each movement had the angel’s grip on his throat tighten. Theodore sighed heavily, grabbing Ryan. He sucked in a deep breath, looking over to where the girl had been.

“Where—“ Then he saw it. The hole from his nightmares, tucked into a corner. The pit to Hell.

“Are you gonna push me in?” He whispered when Theodore smirked at him.

“What? No. We _need_ you, Ryan. What don’t you understand about that?” When Ryan continued to stare at him, wide-eyed, he sighed again. “I think we should have a candid chat. Michael, will you please handle this?”

“Of course.” Michael motioned for the angels to bring the next soul forward.

Theodore grabbed Ryan’s shoulder, guiding him back down the dark hall the way he’d come.

“I know it’s different than you pictured.”

“I’d say. It’s horrible,” Ryan said freely. He tensed, fearing another strike from Theodore. Instead, the angel chuckled.

“To a living human, maybe. But consider, Ryan. If we had no rules, if we didn’t maintain high standards, Heaven would be no better than Earth.”

“But some of these punishments, some of these sins—“

“Seem silly, I know. Why punish for porn or white lies? But we have worked for _centuries_ to perfect our system. To make something work for everyone’s benefit. We’ve learned that some of these less bad things are actually quite detrimental to the population as a whole.”

Ryan chewed his lip. Theodore _was_ making sense, but it still sat wrong for him.

“I just—Marking them like that. It’s torture.”

“It’s punishment, Ryan. It isn’t supposed to be pleasant.”

Ryan shook his head. He hated how reasonable it sounded. Theodore’s grip loosened on his shoulder. “Look, Ryan. I know we got off on the wrong foot and I’m very sorry. I’ve been an ass pretty much since we met.”

“You can say that again.”

“I know. It’s not a real excuse – but I was – am – just worried about you. I take my job seriously. When God asked me to protect a beautiful human from demons – I went over the top. I really am so fucking sorry.”

“Didn’t know angels could swear,” Ryan mumbled. They both chuckled at that. Theodore shrugged.

“It’s not a good thing, but it’s not banned. I am being serious, Ryan. I’m sorry.”

“You wanted to kill me in that office.”

“No, Never. I was just mad. It won’t happen again. I won’t hurt you, okay? Trust me.”

Ryan chuckled. “Trust you?”

“I know I haven’t earned it. But I’d like to.”

Theodore could be so endearing when he wanted to be. And Ryan _had_ been pushing the envelope in God’s office. He shrugged. “Then tell me one thing.”

“What?”  
“How are the human souls really treated?”

Theodore sighed. “Some really well. The levels you saw today, they’re our best. The others… They need work. We need help. But that’s another reason we need _you_ so badly. You could help us fix it. Improve the system in a way we couldn’t manage on our own.”

Ryan felt a surge of pride. “Does the prophecy say I can? What does it say?”

“Just that we’ll win if you preach our message.”

“Will there be a war?”

“Of course. It’s the Apocalypse after all.”

Ryan nodded, shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket as they walked.

 

“So have you decided?” Theodore asked after they’d walked in silence for a few minutes.

“What? No – man, I’m not deciding _now_. This is huge. I need to at least sleep on it.”

“I understand. Would you like to see anything else?”

“Honestly I’m a bit hungry.”

“Of course. I’ll take you home.”

“Do angels not eat?”

Theodore furrowed his brows. “What? Of course not. Why would we?”

Ryan shrugged, feeling silly for even asking.

“We’ll get you home. Would you like the sedative this time?”

“Nah, I’ll be okay.”

Theodore smiled tightly. “Fine.”

Ryan barely had time to shut his eyes before Theodore grabbed his hoodie and the world was ripped out from under him once more.

***

They arrived in front of the church they’d left, the sky dark. “Would you like me to walk you home?” Theodore asked.

“Nah, I’m good. Thank you though.”

“We’ll keep in touch, Ryan.” There was just enough of a threat in Theodore’s tone to send a shiver down Ryan’s spine as he rushed away.

 

Trudging home, Ryan began to think through the day. He was overwhelmed with not only all the conflicting information, but also his own emotions. He’d never been struck before – He could still feel Theodore’s hand on his neck. But, he _had_ been very insolent the entire time – maybe it wasn’t entirely Theodore’s fault. But Sara’s ominous warning as they dragged her from the room—Sara.

Ryan reached his front door in record time once the idea hit him. What better what to find out what _really_ happens in Heaven than to ask someone who was already consensually there. Ryan tugged up the floorboard under his bed and grabbed Shane’s scrapbook. He opened it to the spell page and began to read. He was going back to Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Two new chapters tonight - tomorrow will just be 1 new one, and the fic is, as of now, all written, so it's just a matter of scheduling updates for y'all.  
> As always - comments are my lifeblood!


	16. Showmanship

Waking up in Hell the second time wasn’t nearly as terrifying as the first time, Ryan realized. He knew he probably should have called Shane to let him know, but time was of the essence. He had no idea if they had actually let Sara be dropped down here or killed her, but he needed to know. 

When he awoke in Shane’s room he scrambled up, immediately leaving the small home and heading into town to search for someone that could help him.

 

“Crybaby?” Ryan whipped around. 

“Jen. I’m so fucking glad to see you. Did you guys get more damned souls?”

Jen scowled, walking up to Ryan. “Yeah, we get ‘em all the time. Are you okay, Ryan? You’re a mess.”

Ryan shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. Was there a purple haired angel in the group?”

“Yeah, there was.”

“Where is she? I need to talk to her, please.” 

“She should be with Lucifer. I can get Maze to take you—“

“No, I can run. This is urgent.” 

“Where’s Shane?” 

“Earth. I came alone. I gotta go.” Ryan took off even as Jen called after him. 

When he arrived, he pushed at the door, relieved to find it unlocked. 

“Lucifer!” Ryan called, rushing through the rooms. He came around a corner, Ryan nearly barreling into him. 

“Ryan? Are you alright? What happened?” 

“Sara, the angel. I have an important question to ask her please, tell me she’s here. She’s alive.” 

“She’s fine, Ryan. I swear to you. She’s resting.”

Ryan’s shoulders slumped, relief spreading across his face. “She’s safe?”

“As safe as all in my care, son. What happened to you? Your face and neck — you’re all bruised.” 

Ryan hesitated, considering lying. He shrugged. 

“Theodore.”

“What did he do?” 

“He hit me. I mean, the face is that. Neck it was just... Guiding me places. I kept walking away.” 

Lucifer’s jaw tensed. “Why did he hit you?”

“I spoke out of turn to God.” 

Lucifer made a small noise, his eyes dark. He set a gentle hand on Ryan’s shoulder. 

“I’ll see if I have something for your cheek. Go see Sara.” 

Ryan smiled a sense of calm slipping over him. “Thank you.”

“One thing,” Lucifer said when Ryan turned to enter Sara’s room. “Are you okay?”

“I’m good.”

“I’m not going to push or force you – but I want you to know that I’m always here. My door is always open to speak with you, son.”

Ryan’s smile grew. He nodded, watching Lucifer walk off before slipping into Sara’s room. She was lying in a comfortable bed. The small horns remained on her temples, though they were now painted with a light glittering shine. Her eyes were back to a normal color, deep brown and bright. The most surprising thing, Ryan thought, where her legs – ending in actual feet instead of the hooves.

“Ryan!”

“Sara, thank God—Or—Fuck, whatever. I’m so glad you’re okay. When you mentioned killing you and he seemed all for it, I—“

Sara shook her head. “I’m okay. Did you—Have you picked a side?”

“Not yet. I _really_ wanted to ask you something first.”

“Go ahead. Anything. I’ll be honest.”

“God is—Sara, is he _really_ as bad as he seemed today?”

“He’s worse, Ryan,” Sara answered without hesitation. “He’s power hungry.”

“And humans. Theodore told me they need help managing them. But is he being honest?”

“No. They have _no_ problem managing the humans. They _choose_ to treat them like slaves.”

“Slaves?”

“He showed you levels two and six, right?”

Ryan nodded.

“Not any of the others? Four, eight one?”

“No.”

“Of course not. See, human souls are powerhouses. They’re pure energy. Energy is power and power is good – to God. They’re put to work. Doing jobs even more lowly than the Workmen.”

“So why turn so many to Hell?”

“Because, above all, God will always be a showman,” Lucifer said. He entered the room and held out a bag of peas wrapped in a black cloth. “My apologies for butting in.”

“You’re fine,” Ryan assured him. He set the peas gently over his bruised cheek, trying to hide the wince.

“Lucifer isn’t lying. Everything is a big production for God. Every piece has a part and everyone has to fall in line. When they don’t—like sinners, or angels like me. We get punished.”

“What’d you do, Sara?”

She chuckled. “There was a young girl. She was twelve and her name was Isabel. She was being told by her friends that she was going to Hell because she wasn’t a Christian. I went and visited with her. Told her some things to comfort her. Things I shouldn’t have.”

“But you were just making a little kid feel better.”

“That didn’t matter to God. So I was made into a Workman. And then I broke the rules again by speaking to you. So I got thrown down here. And Lucifer gave me my legs back.”

“And painted your horns,” Ryan commented. Sara grinned.

“Aren’t they cool?”

“They’re pretty awesome. I’m a little jealous.”

“Bet he could stick a set to your head.” Ryan chuckled, touching his temple with his free hand.

“Don’t think that’d pass on Earth.”

Sara’s smile faded a little. “Ryan… It’s your choice – Heaven or Hell. But don’t—Please, even if you choose Heaven. Be your own man. Do _not_ trust them entirely. Ever. Always search deeper.”

Ryan nodded, Theodore’s plea to trust him echoing through his mind. There was something so sinister about it now that he knew the truth.

“So, Sara,” Lucifer said, setting a hand on her shoulder. “We have a city made up entirely of fallen angels like yourself. As soon as you’re ready, I can take you.”

Sara bit her lip, looking between Ryan and Lucifer. Ryan cleared his throat. “I know I have no place to really ask for anything. But could Sara maybe stay in this city? She’s—Look, I did this. If she hadn’t spoken to me when I grabbed her – I coulda chosen any angel, or kept my mouth shut. I mean that’s what earned the bruises anyways.”

Sara shook her head. “No, Ryan. Don’t. You _saved_ me. I’d rather be here than up there any day.”

“Well, the choice isn’t mine or yours anyway, Ryan. It’s Sara’s,” Lucifer said.

Sara’s eyes widened a little. “What?”

“The choice is yours, sister. There is an entire world out there. Cities, towns. None as fancy as Heaven, but all open to you. I had assumed you’d prefer the town that most of the other angels have congregated, but you don’t have to.”

“Well where do I fit?”

“This is a new life. You’re not an angel or a Workman or one of God’s children anymore. Here you’re just Sara. You’re my sister and you’re under my care, as are all the other souls and angels out there.”

“I think—Where do you stay, Ryan?”

“I don’t come here often. I mean, I’m kinda Earth-bound for now. When I do come I stay here because Shane and Lucifer both live here. But I’m sure either of them could show me how to visit you if you moved elsewhere. Don’t stay on my account.”

“Of course,” Lucifer agreed.

“But what if I decide I don’t like the place I picked?”

“Then you tell me. And we can find some place else that works. You are _free_ here, Sara. I ask to know vaguely where you are, simply so I can make sure you’re okay – that’s all I ask of any of my denizens. You’re a free person here. As long as you obey simple rules.”

“Rules,” Sara whispered.

“None like Heaven,” Ryan assured her.

“No. My rules are quite easy. Be kind to one another, be helpful. Stealing is not allowed, and be honest with me and with others.”

Sara smiled a little. “Those rules make sense. God could take some pointers from you. I think for now… Could I stay in this town? At least until Ryan chooses. For support, if he needs to come talk to me.”

“Of course,” Lucifer said. “You’re welcome to stay in my home, here, until we find a house suitable for you.”

“Thank you.”

Lucifer turned to Ryan. “You’re welcome to stay the night as well, if you’d like. I can have someone make you up a bed, or I’m sure Shane would be fine with you sleeping in his home.”

“No, thank you. I need to get home. I have a lot of thinking to do.”

“Of course. I’ll have Maze take you.”

Ryan nodded. He turned and grabbed Sara’s hand. “If you ever need anything. Just send word with one of the demons. They can talk to me. Okay?”

Sara nodded.

“I do have one question left. Just curiosity.”

“Shoot.”

“I thought God only made male angels.”

Sara nodded. “Normally yeah. But the problem with only making male angels, and making them sexual creatures… Things get a little tense. He made female angels after a while. Except we just didn’t matter – we weren’t really there for anything other than helping out the male angels, the really important ones, you know?”

Ryan grimaced. “You know, I never would have guessed God was a sexist.”

Sara shrugged. “The more you know.”

A light laugh rose from the doorway. “Well, look at that. Crybaby having no problem talking with monsters and demons. How things change.”

Ryan turned, rolling his eyes at Maze. “You know, you’re like a zit.”

“How’s that?”

“Pop up when you’re least wanted.”

Maze’s eyes narrowed. She attempted to bite back her smirk at Ryan’s tease, but failed. “Come on, crybaby. I’ll take you home.”

“I need to grab Shane’s book—“

She pulled her hand out from behind the doorframe. “Already got it. Aren’t I useful?” She passed it over to Ryan and jerked her head to the side. “Come on.”

 

The two walked in silence through the town. Maze broke it first. “So where to? Your house?” Ryan nodded. His fingers brushed over the worn leather of the book.

“Maze? Can demons love?”

“Sure. Demons are a lot more like humans than you realize, crybaby. Outside of us being immortal and having powers and shit. I mean you can even turn a human into a demon, we’re that close genetically.”

“Seriously?”

“It’s a well-kept secret. That and we almost never do it. Cause the Big Man has to be on Earth when it happens. Why do you ask about the love thing?”

“I was just wondering,” Ryan said, shrugging. Maze snorted.

“Liar. Little crybaby in love with the Heir of Hell. Cute.”

When Ryan said nothing, Maze sighed. She stopped and touched his wrist. “Look, Shane can love. Trust me.”

“I’ve been having a lot of people say that to me lately.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you have. Everyone wants to be trusted, crybaby. Even if their intentions are shitty.” She paused. “Should put some ice on that bruise when you get home. It’s pretty painful looking.”

 

Maze left almost immediately after dropping Ryan off at his apartment. He tried to settle into bed, but his overwhelmed mind kept him up. Finally, he texted Shane.

 

_‘Do demons sleep?’_

 

Like before, Shane’s response was almost immediate: _‘If they want to.’_

 

_‘They’re doing better than this human then. Come over?’_

 

The delay was a little longer this time, but it still came: _‘5 min’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter up tonight! Two coming tomorrow! As always, comments are my lifeblood - hope y'all are still enjoying!


	17. Sins of the Flesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, and here we are - if you guys hadn't guessed by the chapter title - the smut. Heed the new tags please. Enjoy!

Ryan’s heart didn’t seem capable of pounding as fast or hard as it was pounding as he sat on his couch, waiting for Shane to knock on his front door. It wasn’t that he was new to this – he had everything he wanted to say and do planned. But Shane had a way of making Ryan forget everything logical. 

 

Shane knocked twice and Ryan rose, pulling open the door. Shane’s eyes widened when Ryan grabbed his coat, dragging him into the apartment and down into a rough kiss. 

“Ry—“ Shane tried to speak past his mouth, but Ryan held on, trying to bite back the shivers wracking his body. 

Shane pulled back, grabbing his shoulders. “Ryan.”

“Shane—“ Ryan whispered.

Shane blinked, leaning back a little farther. “What the hell happened to your face, baby?” 

Ryan’s eyes widened.

“I— Theodore.” 

Shane’s nostrils flared, his jaw clenching. “I’m gonna fucking—“

“Don’t. I know you’re mad but I need you to set that aside, okay? I need you here.” 

“What can I do, Ryan?”

Ryan grabbed Shane’s hand and led him into the bedroom wordlessly. He crawled onto the bed and stripped his shirt off, stretching out. 

“Come here.” 

Shane kicked his shoes and socks off, stripping out of his flannel before crawling into the bed. Ryan pressed close to him, kissing him gently.

“I made my decision,” he whispered against Shane’s lips.

“Oh?” Ryan nodded, he pulled Shane’s undershirt off and kissed him again. 

“Yeah. I choose you, Shane. And Hell. I’m fighting for Lucifer.”

Shane closed his eyes, a small smile crossing his face. “I’m so happy to hear that.”

Ryan brushed his lips over Shane’s Adam’s apple. “It also means we don’t have to wait - I already saw what I needed to in Heaven. There’s no reason to resist.” He murmured as he tugged at Shane’s jeans. 

Shane laughed quietly. He helped Ryan tug them down, eyes fluttering shut when Ryan ran his fingers over his thickening cock. 

Ryan scrambled out of his own jeans, pressing their bodies together and kissing Shane hard.

Shane pulled back. “Wait, Ryan, you’re freaked out from Heaven still — Are you sure you want this?” 

Ryan made a small noise, pressing their bodies closer. He reached between them curling his fingers around Shane’s cock. 

“I want this. I’ve wanted this — I’m ready, please.”

Shane’s eyes fluttered shut, his lips parting as Ryan stroked his length. 

Ryan pulled back, beginning to slide lower on the bed. 

“Ryan, don’t,” Shane whispered, setting his hands on his shoulders.

“I was gonna suck you.”

Shane shook his head, smiling softly. “You can do that any time. Right now I’m gonna make sure you feel good. Where’s your lube?” 

Ryan turned, pulling open the drawer of his nightstand. As he grabbed the bottle, Shane’s fingers danced down his ribs, raising a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

“Want me on my stomach?” Ryan offered. Shane took the bottle. 

“I’m not letting go of you until I’m forced to. Not after what that monster did.” He brushed his thumb over Ryan’s cheek. 

Ryan closed his eyes, his breath catching in his throat. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I don’t care. I’ll die before I let him touch you again.” 

Their lips met in a desperate kiss, and Shane pressed tight to Ryan, hips jerking as their cocks slotted together, just enough contact to tease. He slicked his fingers and curled an arm around Ryan’s waist, taking just a few moments to find and begin teasing around Ryan’s hole. Ryan gasped, breaking the kiss.

“Relax,” Shane whispered, his other arm sliding under the pillow to stroke lightly at whatever he could reach. “I won’t hurt you.”

Ryan nodded, one hand slipping under the pillow. He found Shane’s and twined their fingers. His other hand settled comfortably on Shane’s waist. He gasped when Shane pressed one slick finger into him, his cheeks burning.

Shane sighed, a smile curling his mouth. He pressed a kiss to Ryan’s lips. “You’re tight, baby. You don’t do this to yourself often.” 

Ryan shook his head, hiding his face in Shane’s chest. 

“No reason to - haven’t had a partner in a few years.”

“Doesn’t matter. You’ve got one now.” 

Shane took his time, working Ryan open first with one finger then two. Their mouths slid together, lazy and easy. Their cocks bumped, drawing quiet gasps and hisses out of their mouths. 

Ryan clenched down on Shane’s fingers, shaking his head. “I’m ready, Shane.”

“You sure?” 

Ryan nodded. “You keep going like that I might come.”

“Well isn’t that the goal?” Shane teased, twisting his wrist to rub over Ryan’s prostate. Ryan grunted and smirked, his eyes half closed. “It is,” he mumbled, “but the first time I come for you I want it to be on your cock.”

Shane didn’t even attempt to hide the full body shiver that raced through him. 

“That can _definitely_ be arranged,” he murmured. He pulled his fingers free and rolled them so Ryan was under him. “Should I grab a condom?” 

“Demons can’t pass diseases, can they?”

“Of course not, we’re immune to human things.”

“Then there’s no need for a condom.” 

“Though,” Shane warned, “being a demon means some things are different. Though I look and feel human, I can’t humanize certain things.”

“Like?” 

“Well I’m warmer than a normal human. Which means my come is too. And I tend to come a lot more than a human.” 

Ryan shrugged. “I agreed to date a demon. I wanna feel all of him... If you like it that way.”

“Of course, I prefer it.” 

Ryan wiggled over and spread his thighs, reaching down to tug lightly at Shane’s cock.

“Then what are you waiting for? You might be immortal but I’m human. I don’t have forever to wait.” 

Shane grinned and nodded. He slicked his cock and pressed the tip to Ryan’s entrance. “Relax.” 

When Shane pressed in for the first time, they both cried out. Ryan’s fingers tightened on his shoulders, eyes rolling back as he was stretched and filled. 

Shane hung his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He went stone still when he’d pressed as deep into Ryan as he could go, breathing shallow and steady.

“Look at me,” Ryan whispered. Shane shook his head, but Ryan pressed. “Please — Is something wrong?”

“No, I just — Don’t wanna scare you.”

“Shane.” Ryan’s voice was soft but firm. Shane sighed and raised his head, his eyes fluttering open. They were solid black. 

Ryan’s own eyes widened, his heart clenching. 

“I’m sorry — I’m normally more in control, but you’re so tight and there’s so much emotion, I can’t turn it back.”

“Don’t worry.” Ryan smiled. “I’ve got a demon boyfriend, right? This stuff is my new normal. I don’t mind. I promise. What I do mind... Is you’re balls deep inside me and haven’t moved.” 

They both laughed a little and Shane nodded. “Sorry.”

He pulled back and pressed back in, gasping when Ryan arched under him. “That’s perfect—“

Shane kept pace, lazy and comfortable. Ryan’s legs hooked around his hips, hands on his shoulders. Their mouths met again, touching and sharing breath more than kissing. Both felt perfectly content staying like this forever. 

The quiet sob that slipped from Ryan’s mouth surprised Shane. He slowed to a stop, pulling back. “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Ryan whispered. His eyes were wet with unshed tears, one finally spilling down his cheek when he smiled. “I’m just overwhelmed.”

“We can stop,” Shane assured him.

“Please don’t - It’s not you. It’s everything. Today and Theodore and choosing — It’s just a lot. This — _you_ — you’re helping.” 

Shane nodded. “Just tell me if you need more, or need me to stop, okay?” 

Shane began to move again. Still lazy, he curled himself around Ryan, who buried his face in Shane’s neck. He cried softly, holding as tightly to Shane as he could. 

It felt like hours that they were together. Ryan knew he’d be sore in the morning, and wondered if demon meant never ending stamina, as Shane remained rock hard and hadn’t complained once. His tears had dried, leaving him with a gentle, warm calm feeling in his chest. That was, save for the ball of heat in his stomach, aching for more. 

He let himself slide back from Shane’s neck, their eyes meeting. Shane’s were still black, but Ryan could see the care as he looked down. 

“Still okay?” Shane’s voice was broken and raspy, the only sign of desperation. Ryan nodded, pressing a kiss to his lips. He leaned further and nipped Shane’s earlobe. 

“Harder, please.” 

Shane moaned brokenly, his hips picking up pace quickly, as if a floodgate had been opened. Ryan held on, his ass aching pleasantly. 

“Ever come untouched?” Shane panted. Ryan shook his head, shouting when Shane’s cock bumped perfectly over his spot.

“You’re gonna tonight. Wanted to come on—  on my cock and I’ll make that happen.” 

Ryan moaned helplessly at Shane’s words, his tone heavy with promise. Shane rose to his knees, tugging Ryan up with him. He continued to thrust, the new angle allowing him to guide Ryan’s body down onto his cock, forcing him deeper. 

Ryan threw his head back, shouting Shane’s name as they moved, his cock aching as it brushed over their stomachs, not nearly enough stimulation. 

“Shane— please, I’m close—“

Shane sped up, dragging Ryan onto his cock faster and harder. Ryan dragged his nails over Shane’s back, his face twisted with need. Their eyes met and Shane smirked, openmouthed. “You can do this, baby. Do you trust me?” 

Ryan nodded. “Yes.” 

“Then let yourself go. Come for me, Ryan.” 

Shane lifted Ryan almost completely off his cock and slammed him down as he spoke, driving almost painfully deep. 

A scream ripped from Ryan’s throat as he came, cock spurting between them, untouched. Shane continued to drive into him, coaxing him on and praising him. Ryan’s vision blurred, his entire body a tense coil as he came, his orgasm lengthened each time Shane’s cock drove in. 

Shane snarled, a deep, hollow noise that Ryan knew only from the few times Shane had shown his true face. Ryan whispered as a heat spread through his belly, borderline uncomfortable, like a shower just this side of hot. Shane had gone still under him, cock throbbing hard inside Ryan’s ass as he came. 

 

They both collapsed as their orgasms faded, a tangle of limbs. Shane nuzzled against Ryan’s neck, his hands sliding lazily over sweat slicked skin until he found Ryan’s hand, twining their fingers.   
Ryan laughed a little, his eyelids heavy.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing—Just—That was amazing,” Ryan murmured.

“Best I’ve had in centuries,” Shane agreed.

“How old _are_ you?”

Shane shrugged. “Probably too old to be doing what we just did with a twenty-seven year old human,” he admitted.

“Don’t care… Do want a shower though… Join me?”

Shane groaned, wiggling further down on the bed. “Not moving.”

“Oh come on, you can’t tell me sex wore _you_ out. You’re a fucking demon.”

“That’s gonna be the excuse, isn’t it?” Shane grumbled, shifting himself into a sitting position. He looked down at Ryan, his eyes back to their human form. “Whenever I complain, it’s always gonna be ‘but you’re a demon’, huh?”

Ryan shrugged. “Pretty much. You gonna shower with me or do I need to just dump a bucket of water on you?”

Shane’s lips puckered, his head nodding back and forth as he thought about it.

“I’ll use holy water.”

“An urban legend – Holy water will do nothing to me.”

“It’ll get you wet.”

Shane stared at Ryan, blinking silently. He opened his mouth and closed it. “I’m… Start the shower, I’ll be in there in a second.”


	18. The Scorpion and the Frog

For making what was very likely the biggest decision of his life, Ryan didn’t feel markedly changed in any way. He went to work, as he did any other week. The evenings were spent with Shane most of the time, stretched out on one of their couches watching television and eating popcorn, discussing current events or questions Ryan had from Shane’s scrapbook. Ryan began to learn the spells in the book knowing they’d come in handy someday. They never spent nights separate anymore. 

Shane’s presence protected Ryan from Theodore’s spying, and kept his dreams angel free. The physical proximity to Shane was soothing to Ryan, even if they didn’t have sex; it was just having him _there_ that seemed to make everything okay. 

The only real change in Ryan’s life – aside from being happy and wondering if this was what love felt like – was that he didn’t go to church any longer. Instead Sunday mornings were spent curled up in bed with Shane, reading through his scrapbook or just laying together. A much more satisfactory way to spend a few hours, Ryan decided. 

 

The funny thing about good days is that a person has to have some bad ones. Otherwise, how will they realize that their day is _good_ , they have nothing to compare it to. 

Ryan had forgotten that adage, and had stopped waiting for the other shoe to drop. It had been nearly two months. Outside of the occasional visit to Lucifer or Sara, sometimes to Jen, Ryan had remained Earthbound, as had Shane. They spent more of their time in one another’s company than separate, and Shane had brought up Ryan moving in with him. He was taking less hours at work; opting instead to work on a script that he had a great idea for. He didn’t _need_ to work as much, because Shane seemingly had an endless supply of money. Ryan didn’t care to know why – it was nice, once he got used to it, being taken care of sometimes. 

Ryan barely thought about God or Theodore, the Apocalypse, or even that his boyfriend was technically the immortal Heir to Hell. His life had become comfortable again. 

 

It was Friday evening. Ryan was stretched out on the couch on his stomach, a pair of threadbare jeans hanging low on his hips. His hair was mussed from Shane’s hands, a light bruise forming on his shoulder; a bite given during their recent lovemaking. He was reading through Shane’s accounts of Jack the Ripper while Shane was in the kitchen, making them dinner. 

A sharp knock sounded on the door before it was forced open, the deafening crack of wood startling Ryan. He scrambled to his feet as Theodore strode in, his body shifting into his true form. He spotted Ryan. 

“Sinner! You doomed the world, you selfish human!” He snarled. He took a step toward Ryan, his hands raised. 

Ryan took a step back, searching for anything to defend himself. 

“You aren’t welcome here.” Shane’s voice was calm from the doorway. 

Theodore turned on Shane. “ _You_ did this.”

 _“I’ve_ done nothing in the past month except exist quietly. I’ll ask you once, angel. Leave my home.” 

“Not without the human.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you, you psycho.” Ryan mumbled, taking a step toward Shane.

“Yes, you are. You’re meant to help us win the Apocalypse, Ryan and we will _not_ give up so easily.” 

 

Shane stepped in front of Ryan, the telltale blackness spreading over his fingers. “This was his choice. You - and God - knew there was a chance he’d choose Hell. He chose. Lose with dignity.”

“There’s still plenty of time to get him to our side. Move. I’m taking him.”

“No. You’ll need to get through me.”

Theodore grinned, his expression looking more evil than anything Ryan had ever seen in Hell.

“My pleasure,” was all he said before he lunged.

Shane caught Theodore’s full weight, stumbling backwards. Ryan backed up as far as he could, flattening himself against the wall as the creatures fought in the middle of the room. They shifted forms as they moved, dark and light, the power struggle creating a rapid dance that Ryan struggled to keep up with. He could see their fists swinging, hear the impact of flesh and bone, the quiet grunts from each. 

Ryan itched to help, but fear kept him cementing to the spot, even when the two came frighteningly close to crashing into him. A streak of deep blue splashed across the carpet and the two separated. Shane was holding his arm, a hiss slipping from between his teeth. 

“Shane!”

“Stay back!” He cried, trying to dodge Theodore’s next attack. He failed, and they tumbled down. Shane hit the coffee table, shattering the glass and sending them crashing to the floor. Shane’s tail whipped around, the stinger trying to embed itself in Theodore’s back. It missed, clipping his wing instead. 

Theodore shouted, raking his claws down Shane’s cheek. More blue blood dripped onto the carpet. Shane snarled, bringing his arm up. His own sharp claws caught Theodore’s face, angled just right to rip a hole in his cheek. Theodore’s scream stung Ryan’s ears, threatening to bring tears to his eyes. Bright red blood flowed from Theodore’s ragged cheek like a faucet, spilling over Shane’s scaled, snarling face. 

He shoved back, trying to pull himself into an upright position, but Theodore wouldn’t let him. He struck with his wing, knocking Shane to the side and giving him enough time to right himself and prepare for another attack. 

Ryan made a small noise when Shane’s tail missed a second time. He glanced toward the bedroom - Shane’s book. Ryan knew there was a spell that would let him get a connection to Maze; they hadn’t done much with it since it was just easy to travel down to Hell as of late, but he had to try. He couldn’t help in the fight and standing around did nothing. As quick as he could, Ryan scanned the living room, searching for a safe path. Shane and Theodore seemed to be everywhere at once, tangled together in their fight. 

Finally, Ryan spotted a clear path, directly behind the couch. Taking a steadying breath, he pushed off the wall, bolting toward the couch. He narrowly missed Theodore’s wing, unfurling to strike Shane once more. To avoid it, Ryan dropped low, darting to the front of the couch. He crawled between the couch and broken coffee table, pieces of glass biting into his bare arms and leaving spots of blood on the carpet.

Shane shouted again and Ryan hesitated, looking back. Shane was on his back, Theodore’s fingers wrapped around his throat and digging in. The panic Ryan was already feeling settled into a cold, hard pit in his stomach. He glanced toward the hallway leading to Shane’s bedroom and then back at Theodore and Shane. It would do no good to call Lucifer if Theodore killed Shane. Making a split-second decision, Ryan dove forward, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he grabbed for Theodore’s shirt.

The pain that followed was intense. It took Ryan a moment to realize what had happened; the hot poker feeling in his side burning and gnawing at his skin. He stumbled back, dropping onto his ass on the floor. He looked down, blinking tears from his eyes just in time to see the sharp point of Shane’s tail withdraw from his side, leaving a steadily bleeding wound surrounded by a burning clear liquid: his venom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me maybe? As always comments are the best way to repay your local fic author! Next chapter will be out tomorrow! (Possibly a little earlier than the normal 20.30 CST because I don't have work, but no guarantees!)


	19. Vigil

Only about thirty of the thousand or so species of scorpion actually have venom lethal enough to be fatal to humans. 

Science, however, doesn’t account for the sting of a demon. 

Ryan’s vision faded in and out, the pain nothing he’d ever felt before. His side burned like a fire, spreading through his veins and twisting his stomach dangerously. The blood oozed through his fingers, hot and thick, lazy despite the rapid staccato beat of his heart. He could hear his name being called — Shane, it was Shane. He struggled to focus, reaching out for him. 

Shane’s fingers twined with his own, and Theodore’s cruel voice rose, taunting as Ryan cried, 

“Told you the scorpion couldn’t change his nature, frog. Now you’ve doomed us all.” 

Shane snarled; Ryan could feel it more than see it. He began to mutter, the quiet, alien language that Ryan had gotten so used to hearing. It was soothing, even as pain wracked his shivering body. 

“No, don’t you fucking dare,” Theodore snarled. Shane shouted in pain and Ryan tried to reach for him. His arms were too heavy to lift, jaw feeling welded shut. His vision went completely black as Shane’s hand landed over his eyes. 

 

“Fucking shit, Shane - what happened?” 

That was Maze - was Maze on earth? Ryan tried to blink the haze out of his eyes, his consciousness fading now with his vision. He inhaled; he knew that smell. Dirt and dust, the undercurrent of bitter sulfur and burnt wood. Hell. 

He could hear Shane and Maze speaking, their words muffled like he had cotton stuffing his ears. 

Shane was still holding him, his body painfully hot. 

Even dying - and Ryan realized that was exactly what was happening - he couldn’t mistake the power that filled the room. Heavy and crushing; painful and soothing at the same time: Lucifer. 

His voice cut through the haze of Ryan’s mind. 

“Tadpole. Tadpole, you must look at me.”

Ryan sobbed weakly, forcing his heavy eyes open, Lucifer was smiling sadly. 

“Sweet boy — Do you know what’s happening?”

“D— D—“ Ryan whimpered. He swallowed against the gravel feeling in his throat. “I’m dying,” he croaked.

“That’s right. I’m going to ask you a very important question, Ryan. I need you to keep breathing. To give me an answer, okay?” 

Ryan nodded, grimacing when pain arced from the sting wound through his entire body, clamping down on his heart. 

“Do you want to die?” 

“No,” Ryan rasped, tears slipping hot down his cheeks. 

“You will die, Ryan. Your human body is incapable of recovering from this.” 

Ryan sobbed weakly, trying to shake his head. 

“I can, however, change you. Do you want to live forever, Ryan? Do you want to be like Shane and Maze?”

Ryan struggled to keep his eyes open. He coughed, his dry throat threatening to close completely. “Demon,” he whispered.

Lucifer nodded. “Yes, son. I can make you a demon.”

“Dad— That’s against the rules,” Shane whispered.

“Fuck the rules,” Lucifer snarled. If Ryan hadn’t been in so much pain he would have cringed. 

Lucifer took a deep breath. “I’m not watching this boy die if I can help it. If he wants it. Ryan?”

Ryan swallowed again, his stomach twisting harder. His heart was pounding in his ears, hard and uneven. Bile rose in his throat, tears sliding down his face. Everything hurt; it wasn’t even just the wound anymore. He wanted the pain to stop. 

Before he could gather the strength to answer, Ryan felt Shane’s hand. It brushed over his own before twining their fingers. “I’m so sorry, Ryan. I’ll always love you, no matter what your choice is. I’ll always understand.” 

Tears that weren’t his own fell on Ryan’s cheek. 

“I want to live,” Ryan whispered. Time slowed to a crawl as he struggled to focus on Lucifer. 

“Ryan, are you sure?” Lucifer asked. “No one will be angry if you don’t accept.” 

Ryan gritted his teeth, gripping Shane’s hand more firmly. 

“I want to live. Do it, please.” 

“As you wish, tadpole.” 

Lucifer’s clawed hand stroked down Ryan’s cheek as his consciousness slipped away, plunging him into darkness. 

 

***

 

At the time of death, many families maintain a constant vigil by the bedside of the dying. This vigil is solemn, but done from a place of love – no one wants their relative to die alone. Ironically, the same often happens during an impending birth – as with much in life, a full circle.

 

In the fire lit mansion in the central city of Hell, a very similar vigil was occurring, though no participant could say if it was one for life or death.

Ryan’s body was still, only his chest rising and falling with shallow breaths. He looked like he was sleeping, a peaceful expression on his face. The wound in his side was bandaged, thin red tendrils peeking out of the edges.

Shane sat next to the bed, his eyes red rimmed from crying. Lucifer had settled on the couch in the corner, fingers steepled. If one didn’t know him for what he was, they may have assumed he was praying. He’d done what he could; given as much of himself as he was able to change Ryan. The process of evolving a human soul to a demonic one was tricky at best. It was made more difficult with the presence of a poison as potent as Shane’s. Only time would tell now.

Sara and Jen had come and gone a few times, offering support and sitting with them, trying to comfort Shane – and Lucifer – as best they could. The only being not in near constant presence was Maze. And for good reason.

***

The door of the bedroom slammed open, startlingly loud. Theodore stumbled in, his face gouged open and bruised. His back was bleeding, shirt torn from whip strikes. His hands were tied behind his back, causing him to fall forward and knock his face off the hardwood.

“Well, look what I found,” Maze teased. She stood in the doorway, legs parted. A whip – the clear cause of a good number of Theodore’s injuries, was wrapped tight between her hands, ready to release and strike.

Shane snarled, diving forward. He was stopped short by Lucifer’s arm across his chest. “Be still.”

Theodore scrambled to his knees, laughing scornfully. His teeth were lined with blood from his mouth, giving him a sinister sneer. “Couldn’t save him, can’t touch me. You’re losing all around aren’t you, scorpion? I warned him. I warned the stupid, weak froggy. More interested in your fucking dick than saving the world.”

Shane’s eyes flitted to black, an inhuman snarl rumbling from his chest. Lucifer stepped in first.

“I’d suggest you hold your tongue, angel. You’re in my domain now.”

“Oh, I’m _so_ scared,” Theodore taunted. “You can’t touch me. I’m not one of your condemned souls. I’m still an angel.”

“Oh. My apologies,” Lucifer said, crossing his arms. “You must be under the impression that I fear God’s wrath. I have lived under his scorn for a millennia. Crossed him, taunted him, and done _everything_ in my power to incur a _fight_ from him and he’s done _nothing_! And now? Now you think I would _hesitate_ to squash a bug like you after _this?”_ He threw his arm out toward Ryan’s prone body and Shane’s battered face.

Theodore swallowed audibly, fear shining in his eyes for a moment before he hid it behind a smirk. “Then kill me. Your little pet doomed the world. With that stupid human dead, _neither_ side will win. We’ll be battling forever, you fool! All because your stupid bitch couldn’t keep his dick in his pants and play fair.”

Lucifer smiled, a dark, dangerous smirk that would have made the most brave soul cringe. “That is my son, angel. And you should learn not to speak ill of those that are no longer living.” Lucifer’s palm came forward, open. It connected with Theodore’s face, shattering his nose bone with a sickening crack. Pain crossed his face for a split second before he collapsed, unconscious.

“Holy fuck,” Maze mumbled, “I don’t think I’ve seen you get physically violent in… Ever.”

“He insulted my son. And Ryan.”

Lucifer strode to the desk in the corner and pulled out a piece of parchment and a pen. He scrawled silently on it for a few moments before folding it and returning to Maze’s side. He grabbed Theodore by the shirt collar carelessly and lifted him with ease, sliding the paper into his jean pocket. He shoved the unconscious Theodore toward Maze.

“Get him out of my fucking sight before I skin him myself.”

She nodded and turned, dragging him out of the room.

“Dad—“ Shane whispered when the door had shut.

“Yes.”

“Did—How long until we know if it worked?”

Lucifer shrugged. “I don’t know, son. I’m sorry. A few days? A few hours? I haven’t mutated a soul in centuries. It may not work at all – I just don’t know.”

Shane nodded, sinking back into his chair at Ryan’s bedside.

 

***

Even demons are capable of grief. After a three day bedside vigil, Shane knew that as well as anyone. Ryan remained the same, breathing shallow, body still.

Lucifer passed by when he could, as did the others, but hope was fading fast in everyone except Shane. Everyone was waiting for Ryan’s soul to slip free, and the end to come.

Five days.

Seven days.

Ten days.

Eleven days and Lucifer entered, setting a firm hand on Shane’s shoulder. “We have to free him.”

“No. What if God doesn’t push his soul down here? What if he’s tortured up there?” Shane’s voice broke. “I did this to him. I won’t—I won’t let him go there.”

“Would you rather him tortured here? Trapped in a decaying human body? Rotting alive? Because that is the next step, son. He can’t go to a human hospital, and we can’t keep his body healthy down here.”

Shane shook his head, his face twisting as he bit back tears. “No, Dad, please—I—“

“One more night. And then we _must_ free him.”

Shane closed his eyes, a tear slipping down his cheek. “Okay.”

Lucifer left silently, allowing his son to mourn.

 

Demons don’t need sleep. Sometimes though, the silence of it is welcome. Shane slept on the eleventh night. He slept like a man on a deathbed vigil would; head on the bed, fingers lightly twined with Ryan’s. A light sleep, ready for any movement. Ready for Ryan to wake up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, as always, are my lifeblood! The final chapter and the epilogue are coming out tomorrow!! How exciting!!!
> 
> And remember, if you haven't already voted, I am currently running an anonymous poll until the end of the year to determine what my next long series will be! Please limit your vote to once, but feel free!
> 
> [Vote Here!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfCjM7QPboIHVcB9sKjRCvcYC0_cacG53p5cdk-gG1vXQsFrQ/viewform)


	20. Edge of Eternity

“You know, you never asked me about Oscar Wilde, Ryan. You would’ve really liked the guy. He was a nerd. Worse than you. He believed in ghosts, you know,” Shane murmured, flipping through his scrapbook.

“Oh! And I know you would love learning more about the time I accidentally helped a witch off the stake. I thought the townsfolk were gonna shit themselves. One might have, it was hilarious. When you wake up—We—“ Shane’s voice cracked. He closed his eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. “When you wake up we’ll talk about it, okay?” He murmured.

He’d been doing this for nearly two hours, flipping through his scrapbook and telling Ryan stories. He knew it probably wouldn’t help, but he was desperate. Time was drawing to a close on Ryan’s chances and Shane couldn’t give up.

He snapped the book shut. “You know, I still don’t understand basketball. I mean I’ve watched it played – I watched how it was created but I don’t get why people do it. Or football for that reason. You promised to take me to a game, we haven’t done that yet. I really wanted to see you get excited at one, you yell so loud at the television. I wanna feel that excitement there.”

He rose, pacing around the bed.

“Wanna know a secret?” He sat on the bed, leaning close to Ryan’s still face. “I can feel every emotion you have. When you get excited or mad or happy or sad – I can feel it. I can _taste_ them. Perks of being a demon, I guess. My favorite is your excitement. It’s spicy and heavy, it’s like I’m sitting in the middle of a rain forest or something. I could just sit and draw in your excitement forever. And when you come – It’s like fireworks. Smoky and bitter but it’s so good, especially when I’m coming too – I’ve never felt someone like you. _Connected_ to a human like you. You can’t leave, you know? I can’t lose that. I know it’s fucking selfish but I—Goddamnit, Ryan don’t go, please. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, baby.”

Tears rolled down Shane’s cheeks, leaving wet spots on the sheets by Ryan’s arm. His voice broke and he began to repeat himself. Pleading forgiveness, apologizing, begging. When he felt like he couldn’t cry another drop, he rose, wiping his face and grabbing his scrapbook again. He sat down and began to flip through it, talking once more about the pages.

 

As the hours ticked down to nothing, even Shane had to admit to himself that this was a lost cause. He’d killed the only thing he’d ever truly loved, fulfilled the promise the angels had made, and doomed Ryan to an eternity very likely being tortured in Heaven. When just two hours remained before it was time, Shane put his head on the bed and sobbed. 

The hand that fell heavy on his shoulder surprised him. “It’s not time,” he muttered, his voice muffled by his arm. 

“Now who’s the crybaby?” 

Shane’s head snapped up, his eyes bulging. Ryan was smiling softly, eyes black as pitch. “Morning, Shane.”

“Ryan—“ Shane’s voice cracked. “You— Fuck—“ he leapt onto the bed and scooped Ryan into a bone cracking hug, both relieved and surprised when Ryan hugged back, nose buried in the crook of his neck. 

“I was so scared—“

“I know. I could hear you, I just couldn’t wake up,” Ryan explained. “I’m so sorry.”

“What do you have to apologize for?” Shane asked, a scared laugh breaking free. He leaned back, running his thumb over Ryan’s jaw. “I almost — I mean I _did_ kill you.”

“I’m still here.”  

“But you’re — I mean you aren’t human anymore, Ryan.”

“Gee, ya think?” Ryan shook his head. “I’m breathing. More important - I’m with you now. I’m with all of you and Heaven can’t do shit about it.”

“Ryan—“

“Shut up, Shane.” Ryan grabbed his face and dragged him into a hard kiss. 

They kissed until Ryan’s lips went numb and his heart pounded loud in his ears. Somewhere along the way, he’d tugged Shane’s shirt off, their bare chests pressed together. Shane pulled off the bandage that had been covering the wound in Ryan’s side, relieved to see it healed completely, save for a small scar. 

Ryan reached out, tousling Shane’s hair. 

“So I’m a demon now.”

“Mhm.”

“Does that mean I have cool powers?”

“You’ll learn them with practice. It’s just like learning to walk.”

“And a different form?” 

“That you already have. It’ll just take a while to mature to the point you can flip between the two.”

A slow smirk crossed Ryan’s face. 

“What?” Shane asked. Ryan leaned forward, crawling into his lap.

“And if we’re both pretty much unbreakable...”

“You just came back from the dead, and you’re horny?” Shane asked, a laugh brightening his tone.

“Nope. Wasn’t dead - just a long sleep. I missed you, Shane. I was scared I wasn’t gonna see you again and hearing you cry, I— Mostly I just wanna be close to you.”

Shane nodded, laying back on the bed, he pulled Ryan with him, catching his mouth on another kiss. 

 

The sex wasn’t rough, or desperate. It wasn’t a rush to come or break the bed. Instead it was lazy, Shane taking his time to stretch Ryan, spending more time kissing and sharing touches and breaths than seeking physical pleasure. 

Even their thrusts were lazy, Ryan hanging onto Shane’s shoulders as they kissed, never reaching the frenzy of orgasm they usually sought. Though they both came, it was just as gentle as the rest of their lovemaking; quiet gasps and sighs into each others’ mouths, fingers laced together above their heads.  

 

They lay under the covers after, bodies twined together. “We have to tell my dad,” Shane murmured, tracing the curve of Ryan’s hand on his chest. 

“Mm— We should. We should dress first though.” 

“Probably,” Shane agreed with a chuckle. “Want me to get your pants?”

“Mm. Or your could lay with me longer.”

Shane laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of Ryan’s head. “Responsibilities.” 

He crawled out of bed, grabbing his jeans and Ryan’s. They pulled them on, leaving shirts off, and Shane opened the door to the bedroom. 

“Dad!” He shouted.

 

Lucifer rounded the corner, scowling. “What happened to your shirt?”

“He’s awake.”

“What?” 

“Ryan’s awake, Dad,” Shane repeated, his voice shaking with excitement. Lucifer’s eyes widened and he hurried toward Shane, brushing past him into the bedroom. 

Ryan was sitting on the bed, running his fingers lightly over the scrapbook cover. He smiled brightly when Lucifer entered.

“Hi. Thank you, I— Oh!” 

All words were cut short when Lucifer dragged Ryan up off the bed and hugged him. Ryan made a small noise of surprise before returning the hug. Lucifer stepped back, setting his hands on Ryan’s shoulders and giving a little shake.

“I’m so glad to see you up and about, tadpole. How do you feel?”

“Amazing, actually. Thank you. You—I mean you saved my life.”

“It was my pleasure.”

Ryan shook his head. “But I thought Maze said you had to be on Earth to change human to demon.”

“Not necessarily. Earth is the most common place, but the most important thing is being _with_ the dying person and getting their consent. You just got lucky enough to have a demon to bring you down. Though admittedly, my reasons were partially selfish.”

“The war. The Apocalypse.”

“Yes.”

“If I’m a demon—Does that mean I can still sway things?”

“It does. Because you’re free to travel between the worlds still, you can continue your normal life if you choose.”

“God’s gonna be _pissed_ , Dad,” Shane said.  
“Mm. Maybe. I feel like he’s already furious that I marred his precious lapdog.”

“What did that note say?”

Lucifer smirked. “I told him if I saw any sign of any of his pets near myself or my son again I’d do a lot more than break their noses.”

Shane laughed, nodding a little. “I like that idea.” He glanced over, noticing Ryan’s silence. “You okay?”

“I am. Just thinking. Why are we waiting, Lucifer?”

“What do you mean?”

“You broke the rules already, big time. You weren’t supposed to make any new demons, let alone me. I wasn’t supposed to die – Why are we still following this stupid prophecy that’s null and void now that I’m not technically human?”

Lucifer glanced over at Shane, who shrugged. “He’s got a point.”

“So what do you propose?”

Ryan shrugged. “Stop letting him rule with an iron fist. Take over. Sneak up and start saving those poor souls. And the Workmen. We have enough space in Hell. It’ll take his manpower and he’ll give up, right?”

“In theory,” Lucifer agreed.

“Actually – It’s a smart idea. If we cripple him from the get go, even if he _wants_ to fight, we’ll have the manpower,” Shane said, pride shining through in his voice. Lucifer chuckled.

“Well, so much for starting slow, Ryan. What do you need for your plan?”

“My plan? Me?” Ryan asked, his voice coming out much less brave than it had a few minutes before.

“It’s your plan. You get to lead the charge.”

“I’m no war general. Not a chance.”

“Maze,” Shane suggested. “She’s been chomping at the bit to get ahold of an angel. She’s a good warrior.”

“That’s a good thought. Ryan maneuvering from a logical standpoint, Maze leading the charge physically. An excellent team,” Lucifer said. Ryan chewed his lip, still unsure.

Shane stepped up, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “You won’t be alone in this. Ryan you’re our family now, okay? We’ll all be here to support you. It’s a smart idea. And this is what you were _meant_ to do, even if you’re doing it in a different way.”

Ryan nodded, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “Yeah, okay.”

“But first, we celebrate,” Lucifer said, clapping his hands together. “Get dressed. We’ll make a grand dinner. It’s been a very long time since a demon has been born, especially one as special as you, Ryan.”

Ryan smiled a little, his cheeks pinking under the attention. “I’m—So this is real. I’m a demon. Forever.”

“Yes, Ryan. There’s no going back on this. Though, if you ever get sick of my son – I think you and Big Foot would get along splendidly. He’s just your type.”

“Dad,” Shane growled, glaring at Lucifer. Ryan laughed helplessly.

“Come on. I probably have a shirt that’ll fit you until we can get back to Earth to get your stuff,” Shane said.

“Wait—Shane, I really wanna stay on Earth for the most part. I know I’m not human but—I have a human family to. I’m not ready to let them go yet.”

“Of course,” Shane rubbed his hands lightly over Ryan’s arms. “I’ll stay with you. Just because you’re this way now doesn’t mean your human side doesn’t matter. We’ll go back to our normal lives. Just visit my home every now and then. Maze can move freely too, we can make it work.”

“You’ll stay? You promise?” Ryan asked.

“Forever,” Shane whispered. “Trust me.”


	21. Epilogue

A war as quiet as the one Ryan began was also dull. And a bit slow. But there was also – much to Ryan and Lucifer’s pleasure – very little death doing it this way.

The positive aspect of a world run mostly by slaves such as the Workmen and the human souls was that Hell’s army, as it were, was able to rescue thousands of them before God or the other angels really noticed anything. Only when things began to fail was there any alarm raised. By then, thousands of souls had been smuggled down into Hell.

Of course, God sent his own angels to regain the upper hand. Maze was waiting, along with a hand picked number of demons and souls. The angels were sent back to Heaven within a few hours, most with more holes than they’d gone with.

Hell exploded with growth, cities expanding and new inventions making life easier than before. The mix of cultures and ages worked together in a way they never could as humans, realizing that this really was forever. Lucifer continued to maintain the rule, though he willingly dispatched demons – and a few Workmen – to stand in his place as the world spread farther than ever before.

 

Ryan didn’t tire of Shane, as Lucifer had feared. He also didn’t tire of Earth. Though he spent large portions of time in Hell, working with Maze or Lucifer, or just visiting friends like Jen or Sara, some of his favorite times were wandering Earth with Shane by his side.

After a while, they began to make a game of it, throwing a dart at a world map and going wherever it landed. Shane’s previously sparse room was soon filled with hundreds of photos and trinkets from their travels.

Any worries Ryan had had about his new existence faded the more he learned. He was plainly aware that he’d lost his humanity the second Shane’s stinger entered his body. Maybe earlier. He’d willingly let himself become the frog in the ancient fable, seduced and trapped by a scorpion with a nature impossible to change. But the end had been rewritten.

Losing his humanity didn’t mean death. It didn’t mean evil. Ryan still felt and cared and loved. He still wanted what was best for everyone around him. Being a demon gave him more ability to help those that needed it, and nothing could convince him that this was a bad thing.

 

Sometimes, Ryan learned, the frog isn’t _killed_ by the scorpion on his back – but made stronger by trusting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks! I really really hope you enjoyed! Comments, questions, always welcome! You're welcome to come chat with me on on my blog [justanothersaltandburn](http://justanothersaltandburn.tumblr.com/) any time. 
> 
> And remember, if you haven't already voted, I am currently running an anonymous poll until the end of 2017 (CST - about 3.5 more hours!) to determine what my next long series will be! Please limit your vote to once, but feel free!  
> [Vote Here!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfCjM7QPboIHVcB9sKjRCvcYC0_cacG53p5cdk-gG1vXQsFrQ/viewform)
> 
> **Thank you for sticking through it with me and keeping me motivated. See y’all in 2018!**


End file.
